Adore
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Adam/Jeff. Jeff's obsessed with Adam, and Adam loves taking advantage of him. But, after Adam finally goes too far.. Jeff decides he's had enough of Adam always getting his way. AU, OOC will ensue. High-school fic. Not for the squeamish :P
1. Bottled Up

**What did I wanna do here? Well, I wanted to write a high-school styled fic. Why? B/c I loved those horror movies and psycho movies that deal with high-school. Adam is a jock, and a jerk. He fucks who he wants, takes what he wants, and gets aways with everything. Jeff is the town weirdo, a freak and a reject (fucking original-- yeah, I dun care) He's obsessed with Adam, and Adam loves taking advantage of him. But, after Adam finally goes too far.. Jeff decides he's had enough of Adam always getting his way. Dark, and not for the squeamish... like 'Captive' :P DON'T OWN NOTHING!!! Just playing. Not making cash!!!**

**AU, OOC, non-wrestling, strong language, graphic hardcore sex and rape, alcohol use, and Violence. Kidnapping, bondage, torture, murder, and mayhem to come later on. All that I am known for ;) Let's go!**

**

* * *

**

Adore;

**Chapter one/ 'Bottled Up'  
****Rated; M/ L, S **

"It's you that I adore, you'll always be my whore... you'll be a lover in my bed, and a gun to my head... We must never be apart.."-- Ava Adore, The Smashing Pumpkins.

--xx--

Adam sat in the darkened living room. Beer in his left hand, his right resting on his knee. It was the weekend. He was attending a party, especially for all the seniors. This one was different; it was bring a 'pet' freshman week. How nice. He had brought one. His 'pet'. Slutty little bitch was somewhere. Probably fucking his brother, Jay. Adam growled, reminding himself to kill Jay later. Adam brought the rim of the bottle up to his lips. Sighing at the steam that came off the top. He was about to take a drink when Jay came down the steps.

"Where the fuck is Jeff?!" He snapped, glaring at his younger brother.

Jason Reso was younger than the 18 year old Adam Copeland. By one month. They had the same dad, different mothers. Jay turns 18 in three weeks.

"I dunno where your little cockslut is." Jay snapped.

Jay grabbed a beer and plopped down in the chair next to the couch where Adam was sitting.

"What the fuck did I tell you, Jay? You're not to refer to him as a cockslut. He's my cockslut. That means only I can call him that." Adam warned, his hazel/green eyes locking with his brother's light blue ones.

Jay scoffed, running a hand through his short blonde hair, "Whatever. His brother is my cockslut anyways." He sighed.

That got a laugh from the taller man. "You wish. Matt's smarter than his baby brother. He wouldn't come in three feet of you." Adam smirked, taking a long drink of the beer.

"We'll see about that. I got him at homecoming. His ass is mine." Jay declared.

Adam tossed back his head and laughed louder, "Oh, shit.. fuck, Jay.. That's a fucking good one! If you did succeed in getting Matt Hardy.. yeah, big fucking 'if', then your ass would be the one to be fucked, dear brother."

Jay pointed to himself. "Imma top, Adam. Don't fucking forget that, you faggot."

"Watch your fucking mouth, queer. And go find Jeff. My dick's fucking hard." Adam commanded, scratching at the back of his long blond hair.

His brother rolled his eyes. "When the fuck isn't it? Go find him your own fucking self. I ain't your damn cockslut wrangler." Jay snapped.

Adam reach over an smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey, what the hell..? Man, fuck you." Jay, recoiled away from Adam defensively.

"Pussy." Adam smiled, tipping the bottle up once more.

"Fuck you." Jay rubbed at the back of his head, where Adam had hit him.

"Yeah.." Adam stood up, tapping his fingers on the side of the brownish glass bottle, "You'd fucking like too, bro."

"That's sick and you're fucking twisted. Take that shit elsewhere." Jay folded his arms, his eyes narrowing as he watched Adam leave.

Adam headed for the stairs, tracing his fingers along the banister as he went. If he found Jeff up here with some other guy, he'd fucking hurt him. Adam smirked, nodding at Randy Orton as he made his way through. Randy was on his amature wrestling team. Fuck, the boy looked fucking good in that tight singlet. Too bad the tall brunette, was wearing dark jeans and a black Affliction shirt. Randy stared at Adam, blue eyes shining.

"Hey, man, you seen Jeffro?" Adam smiled.

"I think he's up here somewhere. I saw him come up a few minutes ago, right before I headed up here. You haven't seen.." Randy stopped and stared off into the distance, "Nevermind. He is soo fucking dead.."

Orton excused himself and ran off to kill his boyfriend Cody Rhodes, who was not so innocently dancing with Ted Dibiase, jr. Damn football players. So fucking horny.

Adam smirked. That problem could be solved with a threesome. Everything could be solved with a threesome. In fact, maybe he could coax Jeff into one with his dear protege. Maybe even with Adam's brother.. Adam licked his lips, thinking. Hell, he could probably make Jeff fuck his own brother for his amusement. That'd be hott. And he could watch, maybe tape it. Adam made his way down the hallway past students. Some he knew, like John Cena, 'aka' his old nemesis. What the fuck was he doing here? He went to a rival school, was on a rival wrestling team. Hell, the only man besides Matt to give him more grief. Cena just sneered at him as he walked past. Fucker better not say a word. He's in too good a mood right now. Cena didn't, just continued to talk to some random kid. A kid by the name of Evan Bourne, he thinks. Wasn't that freshman Matty's fucktoy? Adam snickered. Ooh, drama. There may be hope for Jay after all. He couldn't just continue fucking Chris and be fucking happy. Damn, Irvine must be holding out on him. Still, Chris struck Adam as a top as well, so no wonder Jay wants to top? Adam laughed to himself at that thought.

--xx--

Jeff stood in the hallway, tapping his foot, eagerly. Eager to get to use the bathroom. He'd been standing in line forever. He peeked around the side of him. In front of him must've been a hundred people. Jeff sighed. Tossing his long, blue/blonde/green/purple dyed hair to the back.

"Hey, watch it, Hardy!"

Jeff turned around, his emerald eyes landing on John Morrison.

"S..sorry.. John.. I wa..sn't looking.." Jeff muttered.

"Be glad you're Edge's whore." Morrison snapped.

Jeff swallowed and blinked. Slowly, he turned back around. He was glad Adam, or Edge, as he was called when he wrestled, didn't hear that. Johnny would loose his pretty long brown hair, and those rockstar good looks. That was the only good thing about being, as John and everyone else said, Edge's whore. Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip. He didn't know why Morrison was even at this party. He was a damn junior.

"There you are, Jeffrey." Adam called.

Morrison smirked as the tall blonde approached. Adam glared at him. A warning not to say a word.

"I was wondering, Adam; would you ever be interested in pimping him out to me and Miz for the night?" Morrison said it anyway. He didn't give a shit if Adam killed him for it.

Adam smirked. "You're a bottom, Mor. Miz knows that."

Morrison scoffed. "Oh, fuck you."

"Sorry, Johnny, Jeff is all mine tonight. Get your own damn freshman." Adam turned back to Jeff, "Let's go, Jeff. Now."

"I gotta pee, Adam. That's why I have been standing here for three fucking hours." Jeff stared forward. The line moved up like one dude.

"I don't give a shit if it's been three years. I said, let's go." Adam grabbed his arm and jerked for him to follow.

Jeff whimpered and stumbled after Adam as he led him to a room.

"In." Adam shoved Jeff inside the room. It was all clear.

"Adam.. shit, y'coulda let me piss!" Jeff shouted after he regained his balance.

Adam slammed the door behind him. Jeff watched him as he held the bottle up to his lips, finishing the beer off. Adam set the bottle down on the bedside dresser table. Ignoring Jeff completely as he surveyed the bed. Ugly fucking stuffed animals adorned the pretty little bed, made with the baby pink sheets and sham-covered pillows. Adam smirked before swipping all the shit off the bed in one quick motion. Jeff watched as the little stuffed elephants and kittens and doggies flew to the floor. One tumbled and landed against the bookshelf upside down.

Oh, yeah. Jeff had been in that position. Adam made him. It wasn't that he didn't love getting fucked by him. He did. What he hated was how Adam treated him. Like property, like a whore. Hell, Adam had even pimped him out. Adam growled, tossing away the covers and to the floor. He was sure that whomever used this bed, was going to know someone got fucked in it.

"Take 'em down, Jeff." Adam said bluntly.

"I have to pee." Jeff growled, his teeth clinched tightly together.

"You will hold it. If I wait on you to get out of the bathroom, my dick will never get relief. I'll be an old fuck who needs viagra to get it up. Now, while I'm good and young and virile; take down your pants." The older man commanded.

"Can't I just blow you? I'm still sore from.." Jeff blinked, trailing off.

"C'mon, Jeff, a little double-penetration never killed anyone. Stop fucking complaining. It was fun watching Chris fuck your ass. Don't tell Jason though. He'll get pissed and I dun wanna share you with that two-timing cocksucker." Adam smirked. Jay and Chris cheated on each other a lot. It was actually pretty fucking funny.

Jeff swallowed. "I'll suck you hard.. please.. gimme a few days to heal.."

Adam sighed, he pulled a tube out of his pocket. "I have lube. I promise, no more threesomes without it. That was wrong, making you take two dicks up your tight little ass without this. I'm sorry. Now, take 'em off and bend over the bed. I want your pretty little legs spread and your ass in the air.. by the time I count to three... One.."

Jeff shivered, working on his belt quickly.

"Two... Two and a half.." Adam wet his lips, watching him get the zipper and shove them down his hips.

Adam halted letting him pull them off.

Then his lips split into a sinister grin. "Three.. Aww, Jeff.. times up."

Jeff sighed. Yeah, he figured that.

"Turn around and get on your knees on the bed. Do it now." Adam said calmly enough.

"Please, Adam.."

"Let's go.." Adam trailed off, pointing to the bed.

Jeff nodded, shivering a little. Adam made him wear this fucking mesh top. He wore a jacket, but Adam took it as soon as they arrived.

"Turn... Oh, that's so good. You have such a fuckable ass. Such slutty little hips." Adam taunted, watching him slowly turn around and crawl onto the bed.

Adam groaned, his cock straining hard against his jeans. Seeing Jeff spread out, his pretty little asshole still red and raw from their last encounter. Adam's eyes darted over to the long-necked beer bottle. He licked his lips at the grand idea that just popped into his head. He took hold of the bottle, and strolled over to Jeff.

"Further apart. I want you nice and wide." Adam growled, popping the top of the tube.

Jeff flinched when he felt the coldness of the lubrication being spread between his cheeks. Followed by Adam's thumb poking at his tight entrance. Jeff took hold of the backs of his knees, holding himself apart further and lowering his hips down on the bed. Jeff gasped as Adam's thumb slid inside, probing in and out in an attempt to relax him just enough to make fucking him bearable.

"Ooh, yes.. you're soo fucking hott.. but, this may be a bit cold.." Adam purred.

"What may be.. cold.." He didn't get a chance to ask.

Jeff shivered as the head of the bottle poked his entrance.

The younger man whimpered. "Oh, god.. please, Adam.. don't.."

Adam placed his left hand on Jeff's lower back, pressing down firmly. He could already feel his cock leaking. The sight of Jeff wriggling, chills all over his flesh, his ass splayed so nicely.. it was oh, so delicious.

"Shh.. it's okay, Jeffy.. it's not as big as you're gonna get here in a minute.." Adam pushed the bottle on past the tight, raw pucker.

Jeff responded with a troubled whine. "Stop.. please.. let's just go.. I'll suck you off on the way home.."

Adam snickered. That was cute, Jeff bargaining with road head.

"Aw, Jeff.. don't you like being fucked by me anymore? You whine and complain an awful lot. I'm beginning to think you don't love me." Adam 'pouted'.

Jeff bit down on his bottom lip. Oh, shit, that's not good. "I'm sorry, Adam.. I want you to fuck me, please... I'm just cold.."

"That's better.. now, ask me nicely." Adam commanded softly. He twisted the bottle's neck around inside of Jeff's opening. Literally 'screwing' it all the way inside.

"Pl..please... A..Adam.. fu..ck.. me.." Jeff's teeth chattered. It may have been from the cold, or that the fucking bottle made his asshole hurt more.

"You're gonna be a good boy and take it?" Adam asked, still twisting the bottle in and out of Jeff's ass.

Jeff whimpered, "Y..yes.. Adam.." He groaned again when Adam pulled the bottle neck all the way out.

"That's a good boy, Jeff.. just hold still.. this'll feel good." Adam panted, his voice laced with lust and pure horny aggression.

Jeff cried out as the neck of the bottle was shoved back inside. Not as easy as it was first put in. Adam twisted it around as he pulled it out, before plunging it back inside. Adam watched fascinated as he fucked Jeff with the bottle. Seeing him bleed just a little bit, still hurting from the threesome. It was such a pretty sight to see the neck of the bottle sliding in and out of his boyfriend's ass. Sounded so good to hear the whimpered whines and cries.

"Y'like that, Jeff? That feel good?" Adam rubbed his thumb across Jeff's back as his hand still held the younger Hardy down.

Jeff's teeth chattered, "Y..yes.. A..Adam.. uhm.. f..feels.. g..good.."

"You want my dick now? Huh.. Want my cock fucking your ass?" Adam growled.

Jeff nodded, swallowing thickly. "Y'huh.. please.. f..fuck m..me.."

"Tell me that you want my dick.." Edge taunted.

Jeff groaned, "I want y..your.. dick.. inside me.. please.."

Okay, fine. Maybe it did hurt a little. But the damn bottle neck was too short to prick at anything that would make it feel better. It was an added comfort to know that Adam wanted him. Craved him enough to taunt him the way he did. There was that sick part inside fo Jeff that liked it. The sane parts just felt dirty. To have two sides constantly battling what's right and wrong; that's to be human.

Adam jerked the bottle out and tossed it to the floor. Jeff shuddered, hearing the sound of Adam's pants coming unzipped.

"Adam.. please.. be easy.." Hardy whimpered.

Adam grinned, it was too cute. Be easy? Fat fucking chance. Adam leaned over and took hold of Jeff's hands, raising them above the young man's head. Jeff instantly grabbed to the other side of the bed. Digging his painted fingernails into the pillowtop matress. Edge stroked himself, warming his cock up first before he pushed the head past Jeff's entrance, not stopping even when Jeff arched up and screamed. Adam pushed him back down on the bed and held him as he set a rough pace. Thrusting in and out of the younger Hardy. Every moan and cry only bringing him closer to climax. Jeff shouted out as Adam brushed his prostate. He buried his face on the bed. Only to have Adam turn his head back to the side, petting hair out of Jeff's face so he could see that agonized look painting his features.

"Ooh, yeah.. y'like that, bitch.. fuck, you're so tight.. love fucking you so fucking hard..." Adam taunted.

"Adam.. please.. at least jerk me off.." Jeff whimpered, struggling to get Adam's hand off his head as it held him down.

"You're liable to fucking piss on me." Was Adam's excuse. Though it was a shitty one.

"I.. w..won't.. I swear.. please.. I'm so hard.. just for you.." Maybe the slutty approach would help? He knew how Adam loved that whiney little pout.

"Fine." Adam growled, pulling out roughly. "But, if you piss on me, you know what you'll get."

Jeff grunted as Adam flipped him over to his back, spreading Jeff's legs apart as wide as they'd go. Adam jerked on himself a couple of times, aiming the head of his cock at Jeff's entrance, tapping it on his asshole a couple of times just to tease him. The blood mixing with that little bit of cum leaking from Adam's dick looked so fucking good. Adam sighed at the sight. So hott. So fucking hott. Jeff held his breath, groaning sharply as Adam slid back inside, then pulled all the way out.

"Oh, yes.. bitch.. you fucking like that.." Adam drove back inside, loving that little gasp Jeff responded with.

"Adam.. I wanna come..." Jeff whimpered.

"Beg me to fuck you harder." Adam pushed Hardy's head to the side, toying with him.

Jeff jerked his head back and looked up at him, pleadingly. "No... no.. please.."

"You want it? Do as I say."

"H..harder.. harder.. oh, god.." Jeff winced as Adam drove his cock into him harder, deeper, rougher.

Adam leaned over top of him, taking hold of Jeff's head as he fucked him. Mashing their lips together and kissing him hard as he wiped those little tears away from the corners of Jeff's eyes. Adam's lips went to the side of Jeff's face and over to his neck, biting his skin a bit.

"Beg.. Jeff.. c'mon.. I love when you beg.." Adam coaxed, licking up his neck.

Jeff shivered. "H..harder.. ohh, god.. harder.. harder.. HARDER!!" He managed through little gasps and sobs, finally screaming as loud as he could.

Adam twisted his fingers in Jeff's hair, issuing another cry as he raised up. He wrapped his fingers around Jeff's cock, stroking him hard and fast. Nearly painfully.

"ADAM!! SHIT! Too.. fucking.. hard.. please.. stop..." Jeff's eyes rolled backwards as Adam hit his prostate again sending him over.

Adam smiled wickedly, watching Jeff tremble and quake all through his climax. His emerald green eyes shut tight, his face so beautifully crunched up in pain.. in pleasure. Jeff was so fucking angsty, it was gorgeous. Adam squeeze the tip of his cock, milking the last drop before releasing Jeff's cock and laying down as far on top of him as he'd go. Jeff timidly allowed himself to wrap his arms around him, holding onto Adam as he pounded him. Jeff blinked open his eyes as Adam started sucking hard on his neck.

"No.. Addy.. do..don't.. Matty'll see.." Jeff whined.

There was somewhat of a slurping sound as Adam raised his head up. "Matty needs to understand; you're mine. Not his. Mine." He licked his lips and went back to Jeff's neck.

Jeff closed his eyes. No need in arguing with Adam. He always gets what he wants. Jeff bit on his tongue. He could hear Adam moaning and panting. Feel him sweating, even though it was fucking cold. He could feel Adam's hot breath on his neck. His lips, his tongue, his teeth.. hell, Adam's whole mouth on his skin. His cock stabbing him, bleeding Jeff. It fucking hurt. And he loved it.

"Oh, shit, Jeffrey.. ooh, fuck.. ah.. damn it.." Adam sighed, a soft groan escaping his lips as he filled Jeff full.

Jeff stared up at the ceiling. Rubbing his hands on Adam's back. Holding to him tightly. He still had to fucking piss. And now, he had a fucking hickey, that he'd have to endure taunting for.

**

* * *

**

I missed Evil Addy, hehe.. This is more Arrogant prick Addy. (I get to write Sweet Addy in 'Cotton Candy' and 'POV', and Angsty Addy in 'Sold', and Conflicted Addy in 'Ride'.. shesh, he's fun to toy with) It's been a while since I was in school. So if anything is a miss, I am sorry. My middle school years were dark and twisted, so, I can imagine how high school would've been. I didn't go. I was home-schooled and all my friends thought I was soo lucky. They were right :P This is mostly big major AU. So, Jay is Adam's brother by a different mother, with the same father, that will all be explained later. I'm rewriting the 'superstars' history a bit, b/c they are not big wrestling names in here.

**This is an odd challenge for me, so please bear with me. Randy, Adam, Jay, Chris, Cena, Matty are all seniors (12th grade) Ted, Morrison, Miz are in the juniors (11th grade) Jeff, Evan, Cody-- all freshmen (9th grade) I always have to confuse. Even myself ;) Well, that's the way I'm writing it. With superstars ages, it's hard to match them up right in high-school fics (cause I realize that Jeff is older than Randy, and so is Mor, and Miz and Randy are the same age... not in this story though). So, I'll let you know as I go. It's fake, for fun and fantasy as usual. This one will get and be dark, like 'Captive', and I hope to get darker than 'Captive'. Okay, 'nuff rambling, tell me what you think :)**

**Named after 'Ava Adore', by The Smashing Pumpkins. I dun own that either.**


	2. Sweet and Salty

**:P Thanks, everyone, for being patient. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy., yes, it is possible to be darker than 'Captive', Imma prove it. NeroAnne, Cena and Evan? Just talking, I swear ;) I had to write the beer bottle sex. It begged me to do it. But, I'd like to see how you'd write it :) Who sez I don't blush (looks around nervously) Jeff belongs to Matty, and Addy likes to steal him and borrow him for occassions. ajah, thank you. This story needs Evil Matt. slashdlite, thank you, don't worry about Jeffro.. okay, maybe you can worry a tad. I have some plans here. Animal Luvr 4 Life, BreakingFable, AnonymousPunk, JNHwwe, thank you all, XD! Pheonix-Syren, I'm sorry. I didn't go to high-school, but I have heard horror stories O.o Dark Fae Angel, Jeffy-poo does get fed up. That's all I'll say. P.S. I figured someone would ask about the threesome, lol. That would be hott.. maybe a flashback? dehlia666, yes, I would believe the thoughts going thru your head during that sexy EdgeJeff interaction on Raw that night. I would say no one would believe mine, but, mine's sorta wrote into various stories. sadness1986, no one is hiding in the sicko corner. I proudly occupy that corner and I am throwing a PARTY! Eh, if you're gonna suffer from insanity, like me, may as well enjoy it. I am careful with sick stuff. That's why I toss in short doses of sweetness to confuse and annoy. Bestiality and necrophilia, I won't touch. Well, unless I ever write a werewolf fic and have a horndog lycan. Would that count as bestiality since werewolves are still human?**

**

* * *

**

Adore;  
Chapter two/ 'Sweet and Salty'  
Rated; M/ L, S (b/c I can't get enuff of these two fucking, blow jobs and fisting)

Adam kissed Jeff again, still joined to him. Jeff laid perfectly still. One contraction, or movement might set him off again. It's not that he didn't love him. That's what sucked. He just couldn't take a second dose of Adam's roughness in one night. Jeff closed his eyes, allowing him to sweetly kiss his neck. Why couldn't Adam always be sweet? Why did he have to hurt him delibertly? It's not like he didn't already have him. Jeff wasn't going anywhere, even if Adam had before accused him of cheating. He'd give him credit, Adam never hit him. Or, well, he did once. And that was it. Matt beat the shit out of him. Jeff broke up with him. And after about a week of Adam grovelling and saying that he wouldn't never do it again, Jeff caved and took him back. Matt didn't speak to his brother for a month after that. Then finally he told him that if Adam hit him again, just a tap, he'd bury him. Jeff doesn't talk about the rough sex, or the forced threesomes, or being pimped out. He didn't want to loose Addy, he didn't want him to die. It's not like the week they were split wasn't hell. He had to constantly look over his shoulder making sure that Adam, or one of Adam's lackey's wasn't out to get him. But, still, thanks to Adam being convinced Jeff was his, no one touched Jeff.

"Babe.. please, I wanna go home. I'm so tired." Jeff pleaded.

"C'mon, it's a Friday night. No school tomorrow, and it's only.." Adam stopped raising his wrist watch up to his line of view, "10:00."

He was right, it was the p.m. Jeff didn't technically have to be home until 12 on a weekend. His dad knew about Adam. As long as Matt was okay with it, he was. Even if neither knew everything about Jeff and Adam. It didn't matter. Jeff was different, but Jeff wasn't a trouble maker. Even if the people who hung out with Adam were. Adam kept them at bay, Jeff didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do with them, unless Adam told him to. Adam usually didn't like the fact of putting what was his in the way of going to prison to be some con's bitch. Jeff was Adam's bitch, not Bubba in cell block C's.

"I know, but, let's just please go. We can go grab a burger, or ride around. I like riding around with you." Jeff kissed the side of his face.

Adam sighed deeply. This place was depressing as fuck anyway. It'd be good to get the fuck away from Jay and his loser friends. Really, he just wanted to enjoy Jeff as much as possible with Matt being gone for a little while. He can't remember why Matty was gone. He didn't feel like asking Jeff. The party host's name was Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero. Adam smirked. He was the pissy little assed nephew of Ms. Vickie Guerrero. That bitch failed him in chemistry last year. He barely got enough credits to pass because of her fat ass. It was proof that she didn't like him. There was a nasty little rumor that she was transferring to the 12th grade sometime this year. God, he hoped not.

Jeff's voice interrupted his worries. "Adam, please.. I have to pee real bad and I've done real good holding it in.."

Adam cut him off slipping out of him actually easily. Adam reach for his hand, helping Jeff to his feet. His bladder was killing him. Jeff attempted to bend to get his pants, but found himself spun around.

Jeff squeaked. "Adam, what..?"

"Shh.. just relax, babe." Adam whispered picking back up the bottle as collateral.

He wrapped his arm around Jeff and took hold of his cock, stroking him.

Jeff grunted, "Come on, wait till we get in the car.."

"Pee." Adam commanded.

"What?" He was confused.

"I said, piss." Adam repeated. "Y'hard of hearing, Jeff? Piss, on the fucking bed. Now."

Jeff shook his head. "That's.. not.. this isn't.."

"Do it, or you get the bottle. I swear, I'll cram the whole fucking thing up your tight little ass and make you walk out of here like that. Now, piss, damn it." Adam commanded, rubbing him harder.

Jeff chewed on his bottom lip, gazing around apprehensively. This was wrong. He knew it was.

"What if we're found out. She's a teacher, she could do some forensic tests, or whatever.. oh, god.. uhm.." Jeff whimpered. Adam's hand fisting him really did feel good.

"We'll say it was an accident. Your cum is already on the sheets, sweetie pie. Now, just let it go. You need relief. I know it hurts." Adam breathed next to Jeff's neck, sticking his tongue out and licking at his ear, flicking it across the piercing that hung there.

"I..I can't, Addy.. please.." Jeff gasped as Adam jerked him harder.

Adam moved the hair from his neck and kissed his flesh there, sucking gently. Not hard enough to warrant another marking.

"Piss for me, or you'll bleed for me." Adam held the cold bottle opening to his ass, sliding them between his cheeks and poking lightly at the entrance.

Jeff gasped at the coldness.

"You like me rubbing your cock, Jeffrey? Huh, like me jerking you off? You like when I touch you?" Adam purred.

"Adam, it hurts.." Jeff whined.

"You know what to do. Piss on the bed, c'mon... you wanna make me happy, don't you? That would make me happy... I dun think you want this up in you again. If you're good, I may not have to poke you again." Adam threatened.

Jeff huffed in frustration. This sucked. He had to go, and he needed to cum. Fuck Adam had to work him up again. And the coldness didn't help. Adam trailed the bottle neck between his cheeks, running it up and down. That actually felt sort of good.

"I love you so much.. make me happy.." Adam was a manipulative bastard.

He kissed Jeff's neck again. Jeff lost it, he came hard with a shout and a grunt, jerking slightly.

"Come on, just let it go." The older blonde cooed.

"I'm.. I'm trying." Jeff's eyes fluttered, closing all the way shut as he felt his bladder release.

He Sighed deeply as Adam directed it exactly where he wanted it to go. All over the sheets, the walls, the stuffed toys, the bed side, the floor. Shit, he managed to hit the bedside lamp. Edge smirked, his tongue curling out of his mouth. Jeff flushed as regret for what he'd just done claimed him.

"Good job, baby. Y'dun real good." Adam tilted Jeff's head to him and kissed his lips.

"Can we go now?" Jeff muttered.

"Of course, babe. Get dressed." Adam let him go and located Jeff's clothes, tossing Jeff his pants as he zipped his jeans up.

--xx--

Adam descended the stairs, his arm wrapped territorially around Jeff's shoulders. Jeff's arm slunk around Adam's waist. His jacket back back on his arms.

"Hey, yo, bro? Where the fuck ya heading? Fucking party's not over." Jay greeted.

"We're going out for a bit. See ya at home, fuck face." Adam nodded.

"Want company?" Jay asked grinning.

"Not tonight, dude. Maybe tomorrow we'll all go out. But, tonight it's just us two. Right, sweetheart?" Adam leaned down and pecked Jeff on the side of the face.

Jeff nodded nervously. Not wanting to say anything incase they'd find out what he did.

"Let's go." Adam nodded at Randy, acknowledging that he was leaving as they headed for the door.

--xx--

Adam almost literally shoved Jeff inside the car.

"Watch your fingers, Jeff." Adam warned as he slammed the passanger side door.

Adam dusted his hands off, scowling back at the Guerrero house as he made his way around the front of the car and to the driver's side. Jeff sat with his head in his hands, staring down at some paper bags and trash from their last trip to McDonalds that littered the floor. He didn't notice Adam getting in, or shutting the door.

"Seat belt, Jeff." Adam reminded, snapping his in place.

Jeff didn't bother looking up as he pulled the strap down over his shoulder and and thread his arm through to snap it in its slot.

"Good." Adam started up the engine and turned the radio down some.

Jeff was still sulking.

"C'mon, Jeffro, don't feel bad about it. It was a party. Shit happens." Adam laughed.

"It's not funny, Addy.. I dun want to get suspended." Jeff muttered.

"She'll never know. And if she does, I'll say the line was too long, and to have all that money, the bitch only has one toilet in that entire mansion of her's. It was an accident." Adam replied.

Jeff nodded, staring out the window at the cresent moon as it chased the small sleek car through the dark of night. It was fall and you could smell it in the air. The car slowed down as they approached the drive-thru window. Adam ordered their selections and pulled out. The smell of hamburgers and french fries made Jeff realize how hungry he was.

"Gimme out a fry, will ya, sweetheart?" Adam said as they continued on their way.

Jeff reach into the bag and searched around finding the fries, pulling out two long ones and reaching over to feed them to Adam. Adam caught them with his teeth, biting as Jeff helped them on in. Smiling as Adam moaned at the sweet and salty taste. Adam ended by licking the salt off Jeff's fingers, his eyes kept firmly on the road.

"Where we going?" Jeff asked, taking a bite of a french fry himself.

"My favorite place." Adam replied.

"Top of the world?" Jeff asked. Damn the fries were good and hot.

"Uh, huh.. gimme 'nother one." Adam opened his mouth waiting as Jeff fed him another fry.

It didn't take long to get there. It was a little secluded place where motocross bikers liked to go of a daytime and ride. Jeff usually liked to watch them in the daylight hours. Of a night time though, it was like a whole other world. It was big and empty, covered by dirt and rocks with just enough small trees and bushes in the backdrop to set a mood. It seemed so close to the sky. You could see all the stars and the moon so perfectly. Maybe even a few planets that were visible from earth, like saturn, on a clear night. It looked like another planet in the moonlight, so dark, with no lights, just stars and moonlight to see. If it weren't for their car's headlights they'd never be able to see shit. There were no streetlights. It looked like the moon's landscape. Dark, dangerous, and beautiful. Adam turned the on the car overlight and cut the engine, keeping the radio turned down low. Adam leaned over and pecked Jeff on the cheek.

"Hungry.. want food.." He murmured, nibbling at Jeff.

Jeff giggled. "Well, I'm not it."

Jeff rummaged through the bag and pulled out Adam's sandwich.

"Thanks, babe." Adam smiled, taking it happily and wasting no time opening it and biting in to it.

Jeff quietly got his out, stopping to take a drink of his soda first. They basically ate in silence. Adam's brain still on their carnal festivities at the party. He couldn't help it. He couldn't get enough of him. It was nice to play while big brother was away. Matt was still bitter since Adam decided to fuck his girlfriend in freshman year. Amy Dumas transferred to another school, along with her girlfriend Trish Stratus. Yup. Lita, as she was called by friends, short for Lolita, left both of them to be a 'dyke'. Adam will never let him live it down. Half the school says that's the reason Matt turned gay. The other half are too scared to comment.

Adam crumbled up the bag and tossed it to the back. Jeff had finished way before he had and was sipping happily on his drink. Listening to the slurping sound of it being empty and giving back nothing but air. Adam watched his tongue curling around the straw, sucking harder to get more of the beverage that had capped out on him. Adam reach over and took the pop from him.

"You're gonna have to pee again, sweetheart." He said sitting it back behind them in the floorboard.

Adam shifted in his seat, scooting a litte to the side to face Jeff. Adam reach over and grabbed Jeff's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing his fingers. Adam smiled, he could still taste the salt from the french fries. Adam kissed them again, licking his tongue across.

"Adam, please.. not here.." Didn't take a genius to know what the older blonde was thinking.

"Shh.. no one's watching. We're all alone." Adam whispered.

Jeff shivered. Damn, it was cold. Adam slowly brought Jeff's hand down between his legs, moving it back and forth. Rubbing himself with Jeff's hand.

Jeff tried to jerk it back. "Stop.."

"Ah.. Someone shy?" Adam smiled. "It's okay, I just want your hands. That's all."

Adam unfastened his pants and slid Jeff's hand down inside them.

Edge groaned. "Oh, yes.. feel how hard you make me, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed, and let Adam mold the younger man's fingers around his cock. Adam groaned louder, getting harder under both of their touches.

"Please, do it for me.. your hand feels so good." Adam begged sweetly.

"O..okay.. just lemme go first." Jeff nearly whispered.

Adam sighed, but trusted him and let go, taking the opportunity to reach inside and bring out his cock.

"Come on, you said you would." Adam reach over and grabbed Jeff by the back of the neck.

Jeff hesitantly reach over, taking hold of Adam's dick and rubbing him gently.

"Good boy, Jeff, take hold of it.. oh, that's it.. harder, babe.." Adam cooed as Jeff complied, stroking him.

Adam moaned sweetly and pressed his lips to Jeff's, kissing him softly at first and getting harder as his cock did. Adam nipped at Jeff's bottom lip, catching it in his teeth and pulling it a little. Jeff moaned. It didn't hurt, just made him feel something else. Adam went to sucking his bottom lip, softly. He wasn't ready to hurt him. Oh, no. Hurt Jeff and Adam doesn't get his way. Jeff whimpered as Adam went back to kissing. He broke and looked the younger Hardy in the eyes.

"Harder, baby.. oh, you're making me so happy.." Adam grunted, "You like my cock in your hand.. huh? You love jacking me off?"

Jeff only nodded. Gasping when he felt Adam grope him through his pants.

"I'd say you like it. You're already half hard, you tease.. Oh, Jeffrey.. such a slut.. you know what sluts are good for, don't you?" Adam panted.

Jeff shook his head. "My ass is sore, Adam.. please, don't.."

"I dun want your ass.. I want that pretty fuckable mouth. I want your lips sliding up and down my dick. Can you do that, Jeff. Can you suck me nice and hard and make me come so I don't need your ass?" Adam taunted.

"Please.." Jeff whimpered.

"Please." Adam repeated. "Come on, you said you loved me."

"I do.. oh, Adam, stop.." Jeff writhed trying to remove his hand from his crotch as it continued rubbing him.

"You're so hard.." Adam moaned coaxingly.

"I'll do it.. just stop.." The younger man caved.

Adam grabbed Jeff back behind the neck and helped guide him down. Jeff went willingly. Closing his eyes as Adam's cock breached his lips.

"Oh, yes.. that's just right.. suck.. c'mon, you don't want me fucking that tight little ass of your's now." Adam continued to taunt, using his left hand to card fingers in Jeff's hair. Moaning as he enjoyed his blow job.

Jeff whined as he felt Adam move his jacket and shirt out of the way, tracing his finger's lightly on Jeff's skin.

"Shh.. I'm not doing anything... you're doing so good, Jeffrey.. so very good.. ah.. no teeth.. shit, your tongue.. uhm.." Adam added an arrogant smile to that one.

Adam moved his hand down to Jeff's crotch again. Jeff grabbed his hand as he began unfastening his jeans. Adam jerked out of his grip and went back to unbuttoning them.

"Stop fighting me, Jeff.. it's okay. I'm not doing anything to hurt you. You've been real good. I dun need to punish you again... don't make me have to." By that point Adam's hand had slid down inside, groping Jeff underneath his clothes.

Jeff whimpered, crying out softly as Adam rubbed his cock.

Jeff pulled his lips slowly off Adam's dick. "Addy... please.. stop.. I dun wanna.. not right now.."

Adam gently shoved Jeff's head back down. "Just relax, babe... let it feel good.. Keep sucking.."

Jeff wanted to protest, but that could be bad if he did. Instead he took Adam back in his mouth, sucking lightly on the head to tease him. He wanted to relax. It did feel good.. amazing.. but, everytime Jeff seemed to relax, Adam would do something to make sure he couldn't.

"Oh, shit.. that's good.. oh, do it more.. harder.. fuck..." Adam panted, still fondling Jeff.

Jeff took him further, sucking as hard as he could. Really, he just wanted to get him off as fast as he could. Adam gazed around, still on watch that no one was around. It was still deserted. Adam's eyes went back down to Jeff's head as it bobbed up and down in his lap. So, sweet and somewhat innocent. Somewhat because Jeff wasn't completely innocent. Oh, no. Adam's eyes trailed over to watch as Jeff writhed in the seat, arching up a bit as Adam fisted him. He loved all those whimpered, bashful whines that escaped Jeff's throat. They felt and sounded so damn good.

"Yeah.. you love me playing with you.. I love playing with you.. oh, shit.. come for me, Jeff.. that's it.." Adam grinned.

Jeff grunted and wiggled as he came, ruining his jeans. He managed, however, to maintain his sucking at the level Adam liked.

"Ooh, I love watching you come for me.. so sweet.. oh, babe.. shit.." Adam's eyes rolled back sweetly, his lids fluttering and fighting to stay open as he released in Jeff's mouth. It was an added bonus to feel Jeff swallowing and licking, trying to get it all up.

Jeff licked his lips. It was a constant fight not to feel dirty. He felt dirty.. and yet, he loved how Adam tasted.. how he moaned and went on.. that's what sucked. Adam took Jeff's head in his hands and kissed him softly as he raised on up. Not really giving a damn that he could taste himself on Jeff's lips. He looked the younger Hardy over, studying his face.

"What?" Jeff muttered, blinking as he stared back at the older man.

"Nothing." Adam sighed. "I hate that I have to take you home... to your home. I want to take you to mine."

"Maybe we can take a vacation with the guys up to the cabin? Then we could take the master bedroom and no one will blink an eye because it'll be all our friends there too." Jeff suggested.

"Maybe? Fall break is coming up." Adam released his head and zipped up his pants.

He started the car engine as Jeff fixed his clothes, using a towel/cum rag to wipe off the best he could before rebuckling. Adam stole one last look at him before pulling out and heading towards the Hardy house.

**

* * *

**

(sighs) This is Rated 'R' for ROUGH!!! Okay, no, it's Rated 'M' for MALICIOUS!!!! Ooh, yes, Adam is supposed to seem utterly bipolar.. Sweet at moments, and then nasty and evil. He's a manipulative prick, fucking with Jeffrey's emotions to get his way. Remember Jeff's in love with the bastard so he's pretty easy to sway. I am aware the pissing thing was evil. It was supposed to be. Vickie is NOT with Edge here. She's a older teacher and they are NOT gonna hook up. GROSS!! (not that I'd oppose a teacher/student one.. but, it would NOT be VG/Edge, or would it be het :P Slash only. Sorry..) NOT Edge/VG, NOT going that way. Uh, uh. NO! VG may cause Addy grief here though.. I need to get Matty in this story. He needs to rant about certain markings.. hehe..

**BTW, 'Bubba in cell block C', is not Bubba Dudley... then again, it could be? There will be no 'Bubba in cell block C'. Now, I'm being goofy. There is a place where I live that my friends call 'Top of the World', it does look like a deserted planet. It's beautiful of a night. It's sorta like a lover's lane in this story. I didn't want to call it 'lover's lane' that's over done. Yes, this one will turn dark eventually. I'm breaking out of my mold by not starting out that way. **


	3. Drama Queen

**Wow, this took so long.. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thanks, here's what's next :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, Adam is evil :P NeroAnne, Adam losing his hair? Never ;) Brother Matt? Coming up, XD. Seraphalexiel, well, if Adam and Jeff got away from one another, I wouldn't have fun :P Continuing... AnonymousPunk, hehe, always hoping for Hardycest, eh? Yeah, it always wedges itself in there somehow... it may here.. (looking around innocently) Dark Fae Angel, more like over bearing big brother Matt... P.S. Well, at the time you offered the soul, all I had was the house.. and not that much room in my head... uh, yeah.. let's go w/ that (runs away) slashdlite, hum, in time all that shall be revealed. Adam loving Jeff? Wait and see, I guess... dehlia666, Jeffy will be alright, I promise ;) Vickie? (giggles evilly)**

**

* * *

Adore;  
Chapter three/ 'Drama Queen'  
Rated; M/ L, S (tiny bit, pairing I've never wrote before, anal, fisting-- shrugs--and mild violence)**

Matt groaned, forcing Evan's head away from him, exposing his neck. The younger man moaned as Matt raked his teeth along his flesh, stopping to kiss and nibble along the way. It wasn't too hard, not too soft, but just right. Matt grabbed his wrists, holding them out above them on the bed as he thrust roughly into the smaller man.

"You were naughty tonight, Evan. Talking to John like that. Naughty, naughty, naughty." Matt taunted, licking up the side of his face.

He had stopped by the party to pick up Evan and Jeff. His boyfriend had went without his permission and was now being punished sweetly, not to any protesting on the younger male's behalf. Matt's brother, however, had went with his prick boyfriend Adam. Matt wanted to drive all around town in search of them, especially after Jay had told him that they left to go driving around. But, Matt decided it be best to kill Adam later and fuck Evan first. Especially while his dad was out of town and the house was all theirs. And Especially when Evan was oh so willing.

"I was very naughty, Matty.. need you to punish me.." Evan murmured, panting easily under the older man. "Uhm.. love you punishing me.."

Matt smiled, snaking his hand in between them. "Y'want this, huh? Want a hand..?"

Evan nodded, whining sweetly, "Matty, please.."

Matt smirked before his attention was redirected to the lights shining through his bedroom window. And the unmistakable sound of Adam's Camero pulling up in the driveway. Matt growled. No time to play.

"Sorry, baby.. you're gonna have to cum for me." Matt purred, taking hold of Evan's cock and stroking him in unison with himself as he pounded the younger man's ass.

Matt captured Evan's lips shutting off his cries as his younger lover came hard.

"Oh, Matt.. fuck.." Evan muttered, holding to the older Hardy as he finished.

Matt continued to kiss and suck along Evan's collarbone and neck as he came with a deep growl. Matt kissed him again before pulling out and raising up from his position between his lover's legs. Evan got up and got his clothes as Matt did.

"Adam always has to take your attention. I think you're in love with the bastard." Evan muttered as the two dressed.

The older Hardy rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Evan. Don't you give me that fucking shit. You know good and damn well the last person I'd be into is Adam fucking Copeland. I'd fuck a pig first."

"Ms. Vickie?" Evan smarted.

"Okay.. there are exceptions." Matt grimaced.

Evan giggled as Matt stalked out of the house.

--xx--

Jeff sighed as Adam shut off the engine. Home at last. The sound of the leather of the seat squeaking as Adam turned his way brought up Jeff's attention. Adam grinned at him sweetly. It was a mix between something innocent and something deviant and ill-intended.

"Can I have a good-bye kiss?" Adam cooed, leaning over Jeff's way. He pecked Jeff on the lips sweetly.

Jeff gasped as soon as Adam's door was jerked open and the blonde was jerked out by force. Matt placed a hand to his chest pinning Adam to the car. He glared at the blonde man.

"You. Stay."

Adam swallowed and nodded as Matt walked around to the other side and opened Jeff's door. Jeff folded his arms and stared straight forward, seething.

"Out." Matt motioned with his thumb.

Jeff turned his head to his older brother and shot him a death glare. He huffed and turned back to the front.

"I said.." Matt grabbed his arm and jerked him out of the car. "Out."

Jeff jerked away from him, seething. "I'm NOT a child, dammit!"

"You're fourteen fucking years old and you're out just what.. riding around with this prick?" Matt knew they weren't just riding around, but he had to push buttons. It was his nature. Evan stood on the porch watching the madness unfold.

"We weren't riding around, Matt." Jeff shot back.

Matt swallowed and gritted his teeth almost to the point where they cracked. "I'm tired of covering for you, Jeff. I'm going to start telling dad what the fuck you're doing with this asshole." Matt threatened waving his hand towards Adam.

Adam stared at Matt insulted. "Don't you think you're overacting a little bit, Matty. It's not like..."

Matt glared over at the blonde. "Didn't I tell you to stay? You moved, which is getting you closer to a guaranteed ass kicking, and two.. I didn't tell you to fucking speak, Copeland. Shut the fuck up, and turn the fuck back around till I tell you you can leave."

"You don't fucking own me, Hardy." Adam snapped.

"You're fucking my brother, I think that gives me right to bitch at you if I fucking want to." Matt started toward him, when Jeff grabbed his arm.

"Matt, someone's gonna call the damn cops. Back off." Jeff warned.

"Good, if they come then they'll lock this prick up for fucking an underage teenager." Matt snapped.

Jeff jerked him back harder. "What the fuck are you doing with Evan over there, Matthew? Shit, you're no fucking saint!"

Matt yanked his arm free from Jeff's grasp. He then noticed the jacket that Jeff was wearing was laying over a bit, revealing his neck. Matt reach over and moved it out of his way. Matt tilted his head and growled lowly. Jeff flushed and lowered his head. Matt had seen the hickey's on Jeff's skin. Matt shot a look back to Adam.

"Go. In the house." He told Jeff calmly.

"No. I'm not doing a damn thing. I'm going with Adam." Jeff replied. This was not good.

"By fucking hell you are." Matt growled at his younger brother through clinched teeth.

"Then Adam's staying with me." Jeff replied defiantly. On the inside Jeff was jello. His heart was racing. Matt was mad. And that wasn't good. Matt had probably been drinking and that was very bad.

Matt snickered. "Yeah, you want me to fucking kill him in his sleep, don't'cha, Jeffrey?"

"Aha, see, right there!" Adam pointed from across the roof of the car. "He just admitted that he'd kill me in my fucking sleep."

"Shut the fuck up, Copeland. Everyone knows I want to kill you. It's no damn secret." Matt retorted.

"Why are you here, anyhow, Matt?" Jeff asked, drawing back Matt's attention. "You were supposed to be at aunt Janie's."

"I was. But, there was a slight problem and dad had to go in my place. So, I am the one watching you till the problem is sorted out. Which means you are under my control, my rules, you do what I say. And I'm telling you to get your skinny little ass in the damn house before I get real nasty."

Jeff twitched. "You're not the fucking boss of me!"

Matt grabbed a hold of his coat. Adam made a move to walk around the car. "Move, Adam, and you're a dead man." Matt snapped. Adam stopped dead. "This is between me and my brother. So, get in your little car and scram before I call the fucking cops."

"Lemme go." Jeff growled, struggling with the death grip Matt had on his arm.

"I am the boss of you, Jeffrey, whether you fucking like it of not. Move." Matt headed toward the house, literally dragging Jeff despite his protests and curses and threats.

Adam bit hard down on his lip. He raked his fingers through his hair and slammed his door shut, making sure to get Jeff's door on his way through as he followed them into the house. Evan had followed as well, this being better than the Jerry fucking Springer show. It was a train wreck waiting to crash. Evan stood in front of Adam.

"Move outta my way, you little fucking queen." Adam snarled.

Evan only smirked and stood to one side, letting Adam pass as he followed the bickering brothers.

"You think this is cute, Jeff? Huh?" Matt asked.

"D'you think it's cute what you're doing to me? Trying to control me?" Jeff snapped, finally jerking himself free as they stood in the living room.

"You're acting like a whore, Jeff." Matt pointed out.

Jeff threw his arms up in the air. "Oh, so I'm a whore now? Like I said, Matthew, you're NO fucking saint. You're a fucking hypocrite."

Matt blinked. "I hate you hanging around that damn Chris Irvine. That's all the hell that little fucker knows how to address anyone as."

"Hey, Matt, back the fuck off, will ya?" Adam spoke up.

"I don't giv'a shit about you and your little friends, Adam. I'd leave right now, if you know what's good for you." Matt glanced back, not too happy to see the blonde in his house.

Adam scoffed and folded his arms. "I'm not leaving, Matt."

"Oh, gonna play the big protective boyfriend? Well, don't worry, Addy.. I'm not gonna hurt, Jeffy. I'm just going to put him to bed and make sure he stays there and gets some rest. I'm sure you've took more than enough out of him tonight." Matt mocked.

"I want to be with Adam, Matty... I love him.. I don't care what the fuck you say. I'm staying the night with him. It's either here or his house, you choose."

"I'm sure, mama Copeland doesn't want your ass there bothering her." Matt replied.

"Judy loves me! She says I'm so cute, and she just loves that her baby is happy and has a baby of his own." Jeff snapped back.

Matt shook his head. "Jeff, just please. Let Adam go home, you need some good sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm being fair in not making you break up with him. I'm being fair in not telling dad all the shit you do with him. I'm being fair in not ripping Adam's balls off and making him wear them as earrings. Please, cooperate with me."

Jeff was literally shaking with anger. "I hate you." He growled before storming off to his bedroom upstairs.

Matt just stood there, silently. He had never heard that from his brother before. Slowly he turned back to Adam, who was just as shocked.

"Matt.. I..?"

"Get out." Matt replied through clinched teeth.

"I didn't have nothing to do with that." Adam defended.

"No. You just fuck him, and take him places, and give him hickeys.. You're fucking Prince Charming and I'm the Evil Queen that's there to take the little Princess' fairytale away from him. Well, thank you, Copeland. Thank you for making me the fucking bad guy." Matt ranted.

"You did that yourself, Matt. YOU. Not me." Adam scowled as he took his leave.

Matt looked down to the floor. Evan just stood there watching him, moving back a bit because of what was next. Matt picked up the first thing he saw-- in this case a cheap lamp-- and threw it against the wall, shouting out in a fit of rage. Matt collapsed instantly into a chair as Evan reached a shaking hand out to comfort him. The younger male was relieved when Matt didn't shove him away or yell for him to leave him alone. Evan wrapped his arms around the frustrated Hardy, holding him as Matt held his head in his hands.

--xx--

Jeff buried his head into his pillow, screaming as loud as he could. He wasn't sure why he had screamed at his brother that he hated him. It wasn't the truth, he was upset beyond belief that Matt always had to control him. It was driving him crazy. Matt treated him like a child. 'You can't go here, you can't go there, blah blah blah..' Jeff dug his nails into the soft pillow, holding to the sides of it as tight as he could. He held his head down on it so he couldn't breath. Jeff welcomed the lack of oxygen. It felt sort of good and relaxing. He could see the little spots of red and purple under his closed eye lids as he laid there, holding his breath and smothering himself in the darkness of the pillow. Jeff gasped suddenly. His damn lungs were starting to ache, telling him he needed to stop throwing this fit. He needed to breathe. Jeff raised his head and took a couple of sharp deep breaths. His chest was heaving up and down hard with his panting for air. Jeff swallowed thickly and turned over to his ass and sat up. His hair covering his face and arms as he buried his head between his knees.

The tears were falling now. He was crying now. Softly at first, then harder. Jeff was sobbing. He didn't even hear Matt lightly tapping at his door.

"Jeff..? Jeffro...? Let me in." Matt called from the other side.

"Go. Away." Jeff gasped out, sniffling.

"No. I wanna talk about this, now, come on. I'm just trying to look out for you, y'know? Mom's gone, and dad hasn't been right since her death. And there's family troubles right now. It's my job to look after you." Matt called as calmly as he could.

Jeff turned his head toward his door, looking over all the posters of wrestlers and rockstars that adorned the door and the walls. "Why the hell do you always have to bring mom up when we argue? That's fucking cruel and selfish of you." He snapped, reburying his head.

"I.. Jeff, please.. All we basically have right now in this instance is each other.. I need you and you need me.. so, please, I know you don't hate me.. You're upset over Adam.." Matt sighed.

"Go play with your little boy-toy and leave me the fuck alone, Matthew. You've caused enough problems as it is." There was a whine in Jeff's voice as he spoke.

"I want to come in, Jeff. Do I need to send Evan home? Because I will. He'll understand." Matt asked, bringing his hand up to gently rap on the door again. He jumped back when he heard a loud thump against the door.

"Fuck off, Matt!" Jeff shouted, throwing another shoe at the door.

Matt growled. "That's it. I've had enough of respecting your privacy." Matt tried the door.

Locked.

Matt huffed and left to go find something to pick the lock. He was taking off that fucking lock as soon as possible. He hated that Jeff had the right to lock him out. Matt went into his bedroom and began rummaging through his closet. He found a metal rack and stalked off to the kitchen, searching through drawers till he found a pair of wire pliers. Matt grabbed a dish rag and held the rack with one hand while he forced the curved over loop of the hanger straight with the pliers. Matt tossed down the rag and the pliers and made his way back up to Jeff's bedroom.

"Honey, I don't think this is such a hot idea. Jeff's never gonna have any respect for you if you barge in like that." Evan reminded softly.

Matt shook his head, his nose snarling up as he concentrated. "Too bad. I lost respect for Jeff long ago. He's going to mind me."

"You're not his father." Evan reminded.

"No. I'm not. But, our father isn't here right now. That means I am in charge. That means if something happens to Jeff, I am responsible." Matt stuck the end of the straightened rack down in the crack of the door where the lock was and began wriggling it around in an attempt to set it free. It was being fussy as all hell, but he kept trying. He'd break it if he had too.

Jeff heard the sounds that was being made and stood up. Matt was trying to break in. Matt sucked at trying to break in to places. Matt was going to damage his door. Jeff unlocked the door and opened it so hard Matt almost fell inside the room.

Jeff glared at him coldly. "What the fucking hell are you doing, Matthew?!"

Matt almost cringed. Whenever Jeff got pissed at him, he called him Matthew. "You need to stop this drama queen act you have going and calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Do you want me and Adam to break up? Because if we do, I'll be miserable. Do you want me miserable. I've been through it before! I don't like being miserable, Matt!" Jeff stomped his foot childishly. He bit on his bottom lip as hard as he could. Loving how his teeth hurt the delicate flesh there. Hoping he'd draw blood.

"I'll fucking tell you right now, I hate that asshole. I hate that you're fucking him. I hate that he uses you like a blow-up doll, and you take it. And when anyone tries to tell you any different, you walk around here, throwing fits like Adam is the damn boyfriend of the fucking year." Matt took a deep breath.

Jeff stared at him. "Adam loves me." He basically pouted.

Matt smirked a bit and wet his lips. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Everyone knows that he's nothing more than a whore!"

"Fuck you, Matt!" Jeff shoved.. or tried to shove Matt out so he could slam the door and relock it and maybe barricade the fucking thing. But, Jeff wasn't as strong as his brother and Matt just caught his arm and held to it tightly. "Let me go, Matt.. ow.. ow.. You're hurting me." Jeff whimpered, bending at his knees like he was trying to deal with pain.

"Stop, I am not hurting you. You're being really fucking childish." Matt pushed him away.

Jeff stumbled and stood erect, he pointed towards the door. "Get out of my room!"

"Stop screaming before you wake the neighbors." Matt sighed calmly.

"I'll tell them you were trying to rape me." Jeff threatened through clinched teeth.

That was it, Matt had enough. He slapped Jeff across the face as hard as he could. Jeff stumbled back and caught himself on the corner of his bed, immediately holding his face as he burst out into tears. Matt watched him, a cold look painted on his face. He felt like shit on the inside though and he didn't want to hit him. But, Jeff was out of his mind and was talking crazy. Matt watched as Jeff crumbled onto the bed, still sobbing as hard as he could, still holding his face. Matt licked his lips and his facial expression softened. He felt worse than shit, but Jeff always played this game. Matt sighed and made a move towards Jeff.

"Jeff.. I.." He reach out to touch him.

"Leave me the hell alone, you bastard! I'm telling dad you hit me!" Jeff's snapped his head up to shout at his brother. His face was blood red, his eyes were blood shot and narrowed in the hate-filled glare he was giving the older Hardy.

"And I'll tell him why I hit you. He'll agree with me that you deserved it for being a brat. Or, I'll tell him the whole story and he'll agree that you need that long overdue trip to the woodshed that you've never gotten." Matt threatened.

Jeff sat up to his butt, still holding his face and gasping though sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. "Well, whip me, Matty. Go on. You know you want to. Grab your damn belt and whip me, you sick fuck."

Matt backed off and grabbed the door handle. "Go to bed, Jeff. You're manic and upset, just sleep it off." He tried to leave.

"Pussy!" Jeff challenged.

Matt shook his head and closed the door a bit as Jeff collapsed back onto the bed and began sobbing louder.

"You think someone gave him drugs at the party?" Evan asked softly.

"No. Jeff just does this shit when he doesn't get his way and he's craving attention. He'll get over it and be himself by the time he smells bacon and eggs tomorrow afternoon." Matt sighed.

"Afternoon?" Evan grinned.

"Hell yes. It's Saturday, I'm not waking up till noon tomorrow. No fucking way." Matt slung his arm over Evan's shoulders as they made their way to the living room.

**

* * *

Okay, all who wanted Matt to whip Jeff w/ a belt, raise your hands. (raises hand and waves it around wildly) I so wanted him too. I fought with myself over it.. I lost! I know, Matty was supposed to be out of town, but I love a turn of events. Matt and Jeff arguing took over this scene. Matt always takes over :P But, it's okay, b/c he's not been in this story yet. Jeffy's being a brat!  
**

**The family problem Matt and Jeff are having is probably just a filler and isn't really of the most importance.. maybe.. I'm not saying the Hardyz have an aunt Janie, I just needed a name.. and I am rewriting superstar's time-lines here..bloodlines.. all kinds of lines.. :P Usually if I need a name, I use the first thing that pops into my head. (shrugs) Don't beat me up if something is not accurate, it wasn't supposed to be.**

**I know that sex scene was short, but I just needed something randomly tossed in there. I have a little something for the Adam/Jeff/Chris threeway in the future... **


	4. Benefits

**First, I apologize for forgetting Pheonix-Syren's review from chp 2. I'm sorry I left you out, but my brother was here while I was trying to put all the finishing touches on it and upload it, and he was driving me crazy! Short drive, I know :P And yes, it was supposed to remind you of the 'date rape, dating violence' thing. B/c I like it twisted and slashy ;) Seraphalexiel, no one can be reasonable ever in one of my stories I don't think. But, I would've killed to have traded places w/ Jeffy in the bottle fucking scene, why complain? Lol. NeroAnne, knew you'd like the little taste of Mavan, my dear, XD. Addy spoiled the fun. Oh, well, payback for all those times Matty spoiled the fun :P And I got myself wanting Hardycest, BTW. BreakingFable, Adam is confusing me as well. But, he is just a horny teen w/ nothing better to do, lol. Glad you're enjoying it, XD. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, here ya go, hun :) Esha Napoleon, threeways rule :P Redsandman99, everyone loves Hardy drama, XD. Esp, me. slashdlite, (sighs) yeah, as much as I wanted Matt to whip Jeff, and loved having some people agree w/ me, I figured it'd completely kill their relationship (sighs again) Oh, well, there's always one shots I can write.. or other ways around it (pondering) Hum...? AnonymousPunk, thank you, XD. Dark Fae Angel, Jackass Matt? Hehe, yeah, he was. My Matt muse was slightly manic, sorry. Of course Jeff is defending Adam, even though Adam is a dick and deserves Matt maiming him... (blinks) Ummm... (lost in la-la land) ...(blinks again) Where was I? Oh, yeah... Jeff's in love w/ Adam, so of course he's defending him. Blind love does that to people, sadly. Jeffy is sorta being a masochist here. P.S. **_**Jeff muse: (picks up Matt) Mine. (carries him off) Edge muse: I was gonna go that! (stalks after) Terrah: (growls at attention deprived muses) Keep it in 'Muse Troubles', please!**_** dehlia666, hehe, yes, a future Adam/Jeff/Chris threeway. // If I ever leave out anyone else again, please forgive me. I am very grateful for all who review, thank you all, XD.**

**

* * *

Adore;  
Chapter four/ 'Benefits'  
Rated; M/ L, S (anal, sucking, fisting)**

Randy watched out the window as Adam pulled up in the little red Camero. The lights dulled down to nothingness as the blonde got out and slammed the door behind him. Orton shook his head and went back to gulping down his beer. The party had died down, and a small group of their gang had relocated back to Jay's basement. Jay was busy making popcorn upstairs, Chris was busy looking at old porn for whatever reason that was on one of the two old couches that occupied the room. Randy sat on the other couch, just chilling. He had already dropped Cody and Ted off at each of their houses. Jay came down the stairs at that point, carrying popcorn.

"Randy, shit.." Jay called over as Randy's beer fizzed up out of the top of the bottle and spilled down his shirt.

Randy glanced up at him as he tried to catch the liquid before it went on Ms. Copeland's couch.

"Mom's already gon' be fucking pissed if she finds out that you have that shit in the house." Jay scolded.

"Chill, Jason." Adam sighed coming down the stairs. "Ma don't care."

"Yeah, Jay-Jay don't be a spaz." Chris said teasingly from behind the magazine. He stopped to lick his fingers and turn the page, making an 'ooh' motion with his mouth at the lovely picture in front of him.

"Don't call me that, Chrissy." Jay warned.

The blonde looked up from the magazine to raise his eyebrow to his lover. He stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Randy cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in the seat, shooting Chris an arrogant look.

"Hey, Chris, mind sharing what you're reading?" The brunette asked, smirking.

Jay looked at the cover of the mag that Chris was reading. "Yeah, Randall likes the twinks. Didn't think you were in to that kind of shit, baby." He smirked at the other blonde.

"Course he is, Jay. He's in to you, after all." Adam quipped, making his way over to the refrigerator that also occupied the basement.

Jay rolled his eyes and muttered something unheard and under his breath at his brother.

"What was that, twinky?" Adam asked, getting himself a beer.

"I said, fuck you, fuck-face. You'd know a thing or two about loving the twinks." Jay repeated, crossing his arms.

"Hey, don't call my Jeffy that." Adam snapped.

"But he is a bottom and he's awfully pretty.. That makes him a twink." Randy nodded his way.

Adam lowered the beer bottle from his lips and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Shut your hole, Randy... Besides bottom sounds a hell of a lot better than twink. A twink is what you'd call that little boy that you fuck."

This received a bunch of 'oohs and ohhs' from the rest of the group. Randy only shook his head and sat the empty bottle down on the floor.

"You're just jealous." He snickered as he absent-mindedly picked at a string on his shirt tail.

"No. Wrong. I'd pick my Jeffy any day over Cody." Adam propped his foot up on a nearby chair, leaning forward and resting his arm across his knee as he stared at his friend.

"Not if Matt had his way, junior." Chris put in, tossing down the magazine and pulling Jay onto his lap instead.

The taller blonde turned his way and shook his head. "Matt can fuck off and die." Adam sighed bitterly. "I didn't want to leave him tonight. I wanted to take him home. He's mine, and Matt doesn't seem to understand that concept."

"It's amusing how Matt and Adam fight over that rainbow-haired loser." Chris stated, running a hand through his medium length hair. He leaned forward and softly kissed his lover's neck. Jay shivered under the male's soft lips and sweet kisses.

"Call him what the hell you want, Irvine. Jeff belongs with me." Adam pointed to himself as he stood back erect. "No one knows Jeff like I do. He may walk around here like he's an innocent little doe, but Jeff's pure explosive energy. He's just waiting for the right moment to explode. I saw how him and Matt went on tonight, Jeff almost went off. And when he does, not even Matt Hardy will be able to keep him from me."

Jay stared at his brother perplexed. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Matt thinks I'm the one doing this to Jeff. Matt thinks I'm the bad guy here." Adam went on.

Randy scoffed. "You're not? First I'd heard."

"Whatever, man." Adam collapsed down next to Orton and stared vacantly off into the distance.

"Something happen, man?" Randy asked, turning Adam's way. Jay was busy picking at Chris' shirt-sleeve while his lover had his arms locked around his waist, gently rocking him in the seat. His deep blue eyes were firmly locked on Adam.

Adam shook his head. "I took Jeffro home, Matt was there. They got into it. Badly." He replied while biting on his thumb nail.

"Eh, stupid Hardy brothers... Hey, I wonder if that rumor about them is true." Chris pondered.

Adam shot him a glare.

"Y'know, if they're fucking?" Chris continued.

Adam opened his mouth to speak. "F..fucking..?" He choked out.

"Adam just.." Jay sighed and turned to shake his head at Chris. "There was a rumor that Matt used to molest Jeff.."

"I know all about the damn rumor!" Adam snapped, leaning forward. "But, there's no way it's true. It can't be! Jeff is mine..."

"Relax, Copeland, shit... I'm just fucking wit'cha.. Chill.." Chris leaned back and shook his head. "Sheesh, you pimp Jeff out anyhow. What's the fucking difference?"

"The difference..?" Adam looked down, his eyes rolled upward at Chris as he spoke, he clasped his hands together. The look was a warning. "Hummmuhm... The fucking difference is; when I loan him out to other people, or when we have threesomes.." Adam smirked. "I am there too. I watch, I participate. Jeff is never alone with anyone. Jeff helps me obtain the things I want. Jeff is MY whore. Only for me, to play with how I want. Got it?"

Chris swallowed. "Okay.. okay, yeah.. Got it, man."

"Good." Adam replied eerily.

Jay sighed and got up, he grabbed Chris' hand and gave a tug. "Let's go. You've caused enough grief for one night."

Chris looked up at him. "No, I haven't. I wasn't even at that stupid party to cause grief. Lord knows what you did."

"It wasn't my fault you couldn't come." Jay yanked on his hand again finally getting him to rise from the other couch.

"I wanna cum." Chris said, smirking and sticking his tongue out.

"Ooh, horndog." Randy grinned, he looked back over at Adam, who just looked ready to kill.

"Oh, I think I can arrange that." Jay ignored them and drug his boyfriend up the stairs.

"Sure Judy won't mind?" Chris said as he followed.

"Mom's dead to the fucking world. She had a long ass day and is now sleeping soundly in her room. Her door is closed and locked. She has her sleeping mask on and her ear plugs in. A fucking tornado wouldn't wake her. We're free to play." Jay assured as they made their leave.

Randy placed a hand on Adam's knee. "You free to play?" He smirked.

"I want to play with my Jeffy." Adam whined, relaxing back into the cushions.

"Well, why didn't you just tell Matt you were taking him up to the cabin for the weekend?" Randy sighed, running his fingers along Adam's leg.

Adam stared straight forward. "Me and Jeff done decided we were doing that for fall break."

"Hum, that's still a week away, Addy... You need comfort now.." Randy smirked, moving his hand closer back on Adam's leg.

Adam glanced over at his friend, a small grin curling up on his lips. Adam reach behind Randy on the couch, feeling his cock twitch as Orton began massaging his crotch through his pants. Oh, Jeff liked to fight him, but Randy was always so willing. Adam wet his lips as Randy started to unbuckle his pants before sliding his hand down inside. Adam grabbed the brunette behind the neck and brought him in close for a kiss. Adam wanted Jeff right now, but Jeff was forced to stay at home with his selfish older brother. Adam really needed to work out his aggression somewhere. Randy moaned a bit, parting his lips so Adam could deepen the kiss. Adam pulled back, panting. Groaning as Randy had located his cock, rubbing him gently. Adam pecked him again, lingering on the second peck and thrusting his tongue inside of Randy's warm mouth. Randy jerked on the blonde harder, bringing his cock out of his jeans, loving how it stiffened so easily and so fucking quickly in his hand. Randy usually dominated his lovers, especially Cody.. But, he couldn't help but love to be dominated by Adam.

"Suck me.. Uhm.. be a good boy and suck me.." Adam sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm not Jeff, Adam." Randy purred.

"Oh, no. Not by a long shot. But, you're gonna act as a little stand-in for him tonight.. Can you do that for me, Randy.. Huh? Can you make me feel better?" Adam pecked him again.

Randy nodded, leaning forward as Adam helped coax his head down to his lap. Adam grunted, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock breaching past Randy's lips.

"That's it, good boy, Randall..." Adam swallowed thickly, groaning a bit and grinning sinisterly.

Randy raised his lips off for a second to lick swiftly across the head of Adam's cock, almost making the blonde arch his hips. Randy licked across again, lingering his tongue on the tip and running it down a bit into the slit. Adam moaned softly as his mind begin to wonder.

_'Ooh, Addy, y'like that, baby.. like me doing it like that?' _He heard Jeff's sweet voice in his head. How his Jeffy would have said it, oh so slutty and whiny.

"Humuhm.. That's good.. uhm.. little harder... that's it.." Adam purred, his eyes closed and a crude smile curling up on his lips.

Randy kissed the head of Adam's hard cock, molding his lips over the head and sucking gently.. then harder, more hungry. Randy pulled back again, letting a little bit of spit drop onto the swollen head, watching it as it ran down the side. Randy licked up the side of Adam's erection, getting his saliva and licking his lips before taking Adam as far as he'd go. Adam arched forward sharply as he felt his cock hit the back of his fellow wrestling team mate's throat.

"Fuck, that's it.. So fucking awesome... fuck me with your mouth, slut.." Adam grunted, hearing Randy deliberately gag himself and feeling Orton's throat muscles contract and relax as he swallowed.

Adam kept his hand on Randy's neck. Orton wasn't Jeff. He knew this. He didn't suck like Jeff, sound like Jeff or act like Jeff.. he sure as hell didn't feel like him... But, the kid had a mouth on him.. and he could use it for so many glorious things. Randy went back to sucking around the head and upper part of Adam's shaft as his hand began jerking him near the base of his dick and the parts that weren't stuffed in his mouth.

"Suck.. oh, yeah... suck me, bitch.. so fucking sweet.. fuck.." Adam groaned.

_'You'd like to pound my ass, wouldn't ya, Addy?' _Jeff cooed in his head. _'I want you to fuck me, Addy.. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for months... My ass is all yours.. yours for the taking.. My ass is solely yours... no one can fuck me like you can..'_

"Oh, god, Jeff... harder... fuck, yeah.." Adam panted, grabbing hold of the collar of Randy's shirt and almost digging nails into his friend's skin.

Randy growled a bit. He knew Adam liked to yell or moan Jeff's name when they fucked. It was kind of insulting, but there was nothing he could do about it.

_'What d'ya want, Addy? Hum? To cum in my tight little ass, or in my mouth... hum?'_ Jeff's voice whined. _'You wanna cum in my pretty mouth, want me to swallow your load, huh?'_

Adam was panting almost desperately now... He had to cum somewhere.

_'Want my pretty ass, don't'cha, Addy? Fuck me, please, Addy.. fuck me hard..'_ Jeff whimpered sluttishly in his mind.

Adam looked down, Randy was making all kinds of filthy slurping sounds as he sucked and nibbled at his throbbing member. Randy had Edge's cock drenched in his saliva, had him good and hard and ready to burst. Adam pulled at Randy's shirt, telling him to get up.

"Awe, what, Addy.. not good?" Randy pouted. Mocking him and the fantasies Adam was surely having about his slutty little freshman boyfriend.

Adam growled silently and jerked Randy down on the couch as he stood himself, bending Orton over as he did so.

"You're fucking ungrateful, you know that?" Randy grunted shifting up to his elbows.

Adam pushed him back down. "Shut up, Orton. When we fuck, we fuck my way."

Randy mumbled under his breath as Adam reach underneath him and unfastened his pants, yanking them down to his knees as quickly as he could. Adam took hold of his cock, almost wincing at how hard he was, he positioned himself at Randy's entrance, pushing a bit to test how tight it was going to be. It had been awhile. Randy gasped as Adam's cock breached past his tight asshole. But Adam didn't give him anymore time to prepare before he shoved the rest of the way inside, hurting Randy a bit in the process.

"Oh, fuck.. you bastard..." Randy grunted, his voice slightly strained. "See if I... uhm.. see if I help your sorry ass again.."

"You love me fucking you and you fucking know it." Adam smacked his ass before taking hold of Randy's hips, thrusting hard and deep inside of the darker haired male.

Randy gripped tightly to the cushions beneath him, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as Adam began fucking him for all he was worth. He gasped out loudly as Adam hit his prostate. Randy was hard himself, but didn't dare ask for help. He waited.

Adam moved his left hand up to grasp onto Randy's left shoulder, fucking him harder. He could hear cute little whimpers and whines, but they didn't resonant from Orton. No, they were all in Adam's head. They were from Jeff. He heard Jeff whimpering and whining and he saw Jeff wriggling and bucking back into him.

_'Uhm... oh, Addy, please.. Harder.. please... fuck me harder.. I've been so bad.. need your cock to punish me.. need you to fuck me till I bleed... Ooh, Addy, your dick feels so good...'_ Jeff's sweet little voice rang in his ears through his fantasies.

Adam moved the other hand to Randy's shoulder, grasping both now as he plunged roughly in and out of the other male. Randy shouted out involuntarily as Adam hit his prostate dead on. His cock was aching and hard and leaking all over the soft material on the couch. Randy bit down on his fingers, wishing he had some help. He arched up as Adam hit his magic button again.

"Oh, god, please.. Adam.. please.. Jerk me off, please... I can't fucking take it.." Randy yelled, burying his head down on the cushions.

"What will you do for me, Randy?" Adam asked, smirking deviously.

"I already let you fuck me.. Please.. Give me back some.." Randy gasped.

Adam wet his lips. "No. I want something else."

Randy whimpered and dug his nails down into the couch, nearly tearing the material in the process.

"Okay.. fine, name it... Just.. please.." Randy caved.

Adam blinked. That sure was easy. "I'll let you know when the time comes." Adam smiled darkly and reach underneath Randy and took hold of his leaking cock, stroking him hard and fast.

"Wait.. I didn't.. oh, fucking, hell..." Randy grunted, wiggling his hips back into Adam's cock and forward into Adam's hand.

"Ooh, you like that, you little slut.. Like me rubbing your cock nice and hard... Oh, Jeff, shit... So tight.. so tight for me..." Adam tossed his head back, feeling it build inside of him.. closer... closer..

"Uhm, fuck... fuck.. fuck.. SHIT." Randy screamed as he came all over the couch.

Randy collapsed forward on the couch as Adam released his cock and took back hold of his hips, fucking him harder, deeper..

_'Oh, Addy.. Addy... Uhm, Adam... I'm your little cockslut, Adam... I love being your dirty little whore..'_ Jeff panted in Adam's head, trailing off into a whine as he would as he finished.

"Ah, Jeff.. Fuck.." Adam muttered as he came hard, thrusting a couple more times, milking his climax. Adam pulled out and fixed his clothes, smirking at the little bit of cum and blood as it leaked from Randy's asshole. Adam slapped his friend on the ass again.

"Thanks, Rand... You're the best, kiddo." Adam quipped, he pulled Randy's pants up and helped his friend stand to his feet.

"You fucking use me." Randy muttered, though he smirked.

"You fucking love it." Adam snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Randy mumbled sarcastically as he straightened out his clothes. "I'm gonna have to go, Adam. Dad'll kill me if I don't have the Hummer back by 1 a.m."

"Ooh, then you're fucked, baby boy." Adam said, showing him the clock on his cellphone. "It's 1:30 a.m. now." The blonde smirked.

"Fuck, I'm dead." Randy sighed getting his keys out from his pocket.

"It's your fucking vehicle. It's not even a fucking school night." Adam raked his hands through his long hair, fixing it.

"My dad doesn't see it that way. I'll be seeing you, Adam." Randy turned to go up the stairs.

"And I'll be cashing in on that favor." Adam clasped his hands together behind him, grinning wryly at Randy.

The young man stopped and turned back around. "What favor?" Orton asked.

"You said I could name whatever I wanted if I jerked you off." Adam reminded.

"Oh, yeah, that.." Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever, man.. It's cool."

"See ya, Raaandy." Adam smirked as he watched Orton bound up the steps. Adam looked down at the cum on the couch. "Fuck. Now I have to clean that up... Shit, what gets out cum-stains?"

**

* * *

Randy bottomed! For Adam! Willingly! Ha! My Randy muse hates me now. Oh, well, he'll live and scheme and think up diabolical ways to get back at me for this. We have such an unhealthy relationship, hehe.. Uhm, I dunno, I could say make your own assumptions about this one. I wasn't planning on having Randy try and take Adam from Jeffro, for now let's just say it was a friend helping out another :P Okay, I know this is a fucked up high-school fic. I am aware, but with me it has to be dripping w/ drama and loads of angsty sex and deviance. Does Adam love Jeffrey? It's a question I'm getting a lot. I think here it's all about Jeff being Adam's property so far. Adam craves Jeff. I'll tell you that.. the rest, I dunno yet. Jeff loves Adam, blindly. This is sorta just leading me and I'm sorta just following right now. And I left Chris' hair medium length. I loved his hair long, and it's sexy even though it's short-- can't help it, naturally love the guy--, but I decided to go with the medium length like he had during the latter part of the Jericho/Trish/Christian thing.**

**Ugh, this chp was supposed to have the flashback to the Adam/Jeff/Chris threesome.. sorry, hehe, hopefully next chp. Damn that sexy Orton for butting in as usual, lol. Jeff is young here, like I said, freshman. But, it's just a story. It's NOT real and I don't condone any of the shit you'll read in a twisted tale of mine. We all know the wrestler's real ages, etc.. so, it's just for sick twisted fun. Not trying to do harm here. And I know this is not true to life, it's not supposed to be... And man, has this been one long ass night in this story so far?! **


	5. Flashback

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, I have absolutely no idea what gets them out, lol. Esha Napoleon, I don' think it'd surprise anybody, obsessive denial is always a dead give away ;) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, here we go :) redsandman99, when you find the answer, I'd like to know... What? It's out of curiousity.. (looks around nervously) NeroAnne, yes, Randy gets to be a slut here.. at least for Adam.. Knew you'd like the twink convo :P Pheonix-Syren, I have never said Adam's in love w/ Jeff, I said he likes taking advantage of him and owning him. Adam's a prick in here, I'm trying my best to keep him that way..dehlia666, your wait is over, hun. Read on, XD. Seraphalexiel, I know, I feel bad for poor Randy, but he IS cheating on Cody.. I warned that Adam was evil here. And your assumption was basically correct, it is about ownership. Okay, fine.. the bottle was sick.. but... (trailing off deliberately) Dark Fae Angel, creepy? I dunno, I thought it was hott for Adam to hear Jeffy in his head while getting off, we all have fantasies! Mine are just darker and more demented than most. P.S. ... **_**Edge muse: (sighs) Ya just have to insinuate that, Jeff just now stopped worrying about Punk and Cena muses kidnapping me. Jeff muse: (reads review and growls) I blame you for this. (glares at me) Terrah: (sighs) Okay, fine. I take full responsibility. Edge muse: Hey, it's my thing to blame Terrah. Jeff muse: Actually it's more Matty's. Edge muse: (shakes head and begins to speak) Jeff muse: Never mind it! (picks Edge up and carries him off) Mine! Terrah: Okay, please... Keep it in 'Troubles' ya'll. (head hurts)**_

**

* * *

Adore;  
Chapter five/ 'Flashback'  
Rated; M/ L, S (threesome, sucking, fisting, anal, double anal, fingering, masturbation)**

Jeff lay half covered by his blankets in the darkness. He was half on his back, half on his side, going in and out of r.e.m and had been for most of the night. The clock read 3 a.m. Jeff felt like time had frozen. It was one of those restless nights where he just wished it was morning so he could leave the house and go meet Adam and his friends. Adam was sure to be pissed at him anyway for his brother running his big fat mouth. Stupid Matt had surely gotten him in trouble. Jeff moaned softly, twisting himself tighter in the covers and rolling over to his stomach as he snuggled closer to his pillow. Flashbacks of a week ago invading his subconscious.

--xx--

_"What are we doing up here, Addy?" Jeff asked curiously._

_Adam had drug him upstairs during the course of the party. The room was dark, lit eerily by small lamp on the dresser table. Adam looked down at him, the blonde's shadow was cast on the wall behind him, all huge and unrelenting. Adam grinned evilly in the darkness. Or, well, it looked kind of evil underneath the light. Adam turned his head towards the wall, his face half silhouetted. Like Jeff didn't know why they were up there. But, Adam loved to be in control. He was used to Jeff playing dumb. Made him feel like he had power._

_"I think you know what we're doing up here, Jeffy." Adam smirked, advancing toward the younger Hardy and taking hold of his hands._

_Jeff gazed down at his hands as they lay in Adam's, redirecting his gaze back up to Adam's hazel eyes. Adam tilted his head a bit, looking Jeff over and taking him in. There was something whimsical about him under the lamp light. How it illuminated his face and made his gorgeous green eyes dance in the eerie glow. Adam brought one of his hands up to Jeff's hair, moving it out from his face and tucking it behind his ear, his fingers went back to Jeff's cheek, then back around to the back of his neck. Adam pulled a bit, coaxing him forward to him. Jeff shot him a anxious look as Adam's lips brushed across his. Adam pecked his lips softly, tracing his tongue along the bottom lip, asking for admittance. Adam was being oddly sweet for some reason._

--xx--

Jeff whimpered, restlessly raising his hips off the bed a bit, spreading his legs apart before raising the other up a bit on the bed. Jeff moved his leg back down, closing his legs again and fisting the sheets underneath him.

--xx--

_Adam wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, jerking the smaller man closer to him. Jeff moaned under Adam's wickedly sweet kisses, feeling his boyfriend's erection through his jeans. Suddenly the sound of the door opening and being shut back had got Jeff's attention. Jeff looked back at immediately dropped his gaze._

_Chris stood with his back pressed against the door. Smirking at them like the damn cat that ate the fucking canary. Jeff flushed and turned his head back into Adam's chest._

_"What the hell do you want, Irvine? Can't you see we're busy?" Adam snarled, reaching underneath Jeff's shirt and running his fingers along the soft skin of his lower back._

_"You owe me, Copeland. I won fair and square. My team won. That means you have to pay up." Chris reminded._

_Adam smirked at him, sliding his hand down the back of Jeff's pants. Jeff wiggled against him, trying to get out of his arms._

_"Shh, Jeffy.. it's alright.." Adam cooed, he turned his gaze back up to Chris. The other man was glaring at Jeff like he was a piece of meat. "And what if we refuse?"_

_"Then I'll tell Mr. McMahon exactly who filled all the text books with porn." Chris threatened._

_Adam scoffed and let his eyes go back to Jeff. The younger man was holding onto Adam for dear life. Whining as Edge made circles on his flesh before letting his fingers travel in between Jeff's cheeks. Jeff whimpered a bit, his heart racing. He was scared, yet it felt so good. Especially when Adam began gently rubbing his asshole. Jeff tightened up and struggled a bit more._

_"Think I care?" Adam gently kissed Jeff's neck, still shooting daggers at the other blonde that currently occupied the room._

_"Oh, you will care. I have proof of every damn thing you've did for the past four fucking years at Westbrook. I will turn your ass in." Chris taunted, crossing his arms._

_"I don't like your threats, Irvine. It was a fucking hockey game. Not the lottery. Keep talking, Chrissy, and I will tell your boyfriend, my brother, what you're doing. And after you lose your little fuck buddy, then.."_

_"Awe, come on, Adam. You said I could have him for one night. We made a deal." Chris pointed out, walking closer to the couple._

_Jeff shuddered. Adam had put him up again. Adam had used him as collateral again. Jeff whimpered as Adam slowly pushed his finger against his asshole, daring to enter him right there._

_"And besides, you'd love to see me pounding that tight little ass of his." Chris nodded to Jeff. "He's cute as hell when he squirms. Come on, you can watch." Chris smirked, stumbling back a bit. Fucker was probably tipsy._

_Adam sighed. 'Fine. But, just this once."_

_"No.. no, Addy, no.. I don't want to.. Jay'll be so mad at us..." Jeff was shaking his head as he looked up at Adam._

_"Jay will never know. We won't tell him." Adam purred, catching Jeff under the chin and kissing him lightly._

_"I don't want to do it." Jeff stated boldly._

_"Awe, but, you want to make me happy, right? Well, this'll make me happy. You'll do it for me, won't you? Chris is gonna be super mad if we don't.. and big bad Chrissy will turn me in. Do you want that happen, Jeff?" Adam asked, nuzzling his face next to his younger lover's._

_Jeff shook his head. "No.. but.."_

_"Shh.. Chris is right anyhow, Jeff... it would be so hott to see him fucking your sexy little ass... That'd make me happy.. I know you want me happy.." Adam purred, looking over Jeff's shoulder at Chris, who was getting all the more hard just thinking about it._

--xx--

Jeff groaned loudly as he turned back over, stretching his legs out a bit, writhing on the bed top. Jeff arched up sharply. The sheets were already sticky and wet, as was his underwear. Jeff rolled back to his side. His cock was throbbing still and he could have swore he just came. Jeff reach down and rubbed at a place that itched on his outer thigh, digging his painted nails back up hard before running his fingers across to his stomach. Jeff whined out pitifully in the darkness, his hand rubbing down his stomach and under his boxers. He took hold of himself, almost squeezing painfully hard. His cock was aching and erect, still leaking cum from the swollen head. Jeff's eyes fluttered a bit, keeping shut...

--xx--

_Adam coaxed Jeff to his knees, still murmuring random shit to him in an effort to make him more at ease. Jeff was nervous, he never had Chris before. Chris was like... a brother.. a friend.. he had known him forever, and this was sure to be awkward. But, then again Adam was no different. He had known him since he was 10. Adam and Matt were the best of friends. Adam never had looked at Jeff in a perverted way.. up until Jeff's 12th birthday. Jeff had been shoved in the pool during a little prank instigated by his best friend Shannon. Jeff had ran into Adam in the laundry room as he was pulling off his wet clothes and getting a towel. Jeff recalled how creepy it was to have Adam standing there, mouth a gape, eying him with what Jeff would come to know as lust. Adam had smiled, when Jeff hastefully covered up... Adam had began chasing him after that day. Jeff finally gave in a year later._

_"Chris, you stay right there. Don't move till I tell you to, or your plan can go to hell. Got me?" Adam warned, his breathing hitched as he unfastened his jeans and shoved them down past his dick._

_Chris nodded, watching attentively as Adam took a hold of Jeff's head. Jeff shook his head, protesting. He didn't want Chris here._

_"Come on, baby. It's just my cock.. you can suck me, can't you..? Suck me nice and hard and make me good and ready for you.. huh?" Adam whispered, caressing Jeff's cheeks with his thumb. Adam grabbed to the back of Jeff's neck with his left hand and took hold of his cock with his right._

_"Please, Ad.." That's all he got as Adam forced his dick past his lips._

_"Uhm, shit... dammit, Jeff.. your mouth gets all the sweeter.." Adam panted, looking up at Chris as he began to thrust. Jeff clawed at Adam's jeans, trying to pull himself up._

_The other blonde watched, his cock straining against his jeans. All those sweet moans and whimpers from Jeff doing nothing to help him, and yet, doing everything to help him. Jeff made a gagging sound and Chris nearly came right there. So did Adam as a matter of fact._

_"Ooh, that's so nice... suck, Jeff... Ohmm... huhmm, Chrissy.. like what you see?" Adam smirked, threading his fingers in Jeff's hair, fucking his mouth harder. Jeff whimpered and tried to pull away. Adam was being a bit rough._

--xx--

Jeff rubbed himself harder, squeezing a bit as he got to the tip, forcing out precum as he did so. The younger Hardy rolled to his back, thrusting his hips a bit as he jerked on his hard dick as fast as he could. His boxers were pulled down and twisted around at his knees. Jeff whimpered loudly in the darkness, ignoring the sweat as it ran down his forehead and cheek, making it look like he was crying. Jeff gasped, turning back to his side, arching his hips up into his pumping hand.

--xx--

_"Chris, get him out of his pants. Warm him up, will ya?" Adam nodded down to Jeff._

_Jeff jerked his head away and tried to pull himself free from Adam._

_"No, Addy.. please.. don't make me.." The younger man pleaded._

_Adam grabbed Jeff's hands and held them against his sides. Chris hesitated, feeling a slight twinge of regret towards Jeff. He really shouldn't be making him do this. But, fuck, the boy just looked so damn tempting on his knees, spread out and wiggling, panting and moaning like a slut. Chris licked his lips and shook his head, ridding himself of the notion._

_"Go on, hurry up." Adam rushed, looking down and watching. He held tightly to Jeff's wrists as the younger man struggled. Jeff liked to do this shit. It was both irritating and hott at the same fucking time._

_Chris got down to his knees himself behind Jeff. He reach underneath the younger Hardy and unfastened his pants as quickly as he could get them undone. Adam leaned over Jeff, scanning Chris over as he yanked the pants and the thong down to Jeff's knees. Adam swallowed, letting his eyes gorge on the sight of Jeff's back arching and relaxing with every wiggle._

_"Pull them all the way off, jerk the shoes off too." Adam nodded, licking his lips._

_Chris wasted no time in doing just that, yanking the left shoe off first, then the right. The pants were the next to go. He studied Jeff over. The kid was fucking beautiful. His skin pale and smooth. His ass stuck out for the taking. His legs so gorgeously splayed..._

_"Gorgeous, ain't he, Chris?" Adam grinned, and Chris nodded. "Yeah, you like what you see? Finger him." Edge commanded huskily._

_Chris glanced up at Adam and then back down at Jeff's asshole. So nice and pink and incredibly tight._

_"Finger him, make him writhe." Adam coaxed. "That's it.."_

_Chris stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, taking the time to wet them a bit. He moved the saliva coated digits down to Jeff's entrance. Almost chickening out when Jeff flinched._

_"No.. no.. please.. Addy.." Jeff pleaded, gasping out when Chris slid his fingers past his tight opening._

_"Come on, he can take it, Irvine." Adam was getting impatient. His cock was throbbing painfully since Jeff had abruptly stopped. "Shhh.. Jeff, just hold still a bit.. You're doing so good.."_

_"Make him stop.. Shit.." Jeff cried out as Chris shoved his fingers the rest of the way inside of him._

_"I'd quit complaining if I were you, sweetheart. You're being a good boy, and I don't want to have to punish you... You don't want that? Huh?" Adam warned._

_Jeff shook his head and held his breath. Forcing himself to take it as Chris began fingering him hard and fast. Jeff whimpered, his eyes rolling backwards. The fucker had located his prostate on more than one occasion and that only made his cock twitch. He hated that right now. _

_"Okay, Jeff.. I want your mouth back, babe.. Come on.." Adam let go of his wrists and guided his head back down over his waiting cock, growling when he breached entrance past Jeff's plump lips. "Come on, make it easy on yourself, Jeff... Harder, babe.. that's perfect.."_

_"I can't fucking take it, Adam... We had a deal.." Chris complained, his eyes never leaving his fingers as they probed Jeff's asshole._

_"Just wait, Chrissy... Don't you like fingering his ass? It's so nice and tight.. uhm, yeah.. Imagine how it'll feel wrapped around your dick.." Adam taunted, his fingers tightening and relaxing in Jeff's hair as the younger man nibbled lightly on his cock. Jeff was moaning oh so beautifully and it felt awesome._

_Adam lifted Jeff's head off of him as Chris slipped his fingers out slowly. Adam helped the younger man to his feet and lifted at the bottom of his shirt. Jeff didn't look at him as he raised his arms for Adam to pull his shirt up and over his head. Adam shot a look at Chris and nodded towards the bed._

_"Sit." Adam commanded, scooping Jeff up in his arms and kissing his neck. Jeff still didn't look at him. "Stop fucking pouting, Jeff. Now, you're going to be a good boy and go over and show Chris just how wonderful those lips of yours are. Okay?"_

_Jeff shook his head. "No.. Please.." He whimpered pitifully._

_"Please, for me, Jeff. Suck him and make him happy for me. Don't be a bad boy. You don't want to be punished, now." Adam led Jeff over to his running mate._

_Chris sat on the side of the bed. He scanned over Jeff's naked body as Adam still held to him protectively. He may get Rainbow for the night, but Adam was still making sure he knew that Jeff was all his and no one else's. Chris already had his pants unzipped, working on getting his hard-on out as Adam made Jeff get down on his knees in front of Chris. Jeff was stone-like, not watching as Chris took his cock out of his jeans and began stroking himself lightly. Jeff was watching out of the corner of his eye, however. Chris wasn't bad looking. Fuck no. But, Chris just wasn't Adam, and it wasn't fair that Jeff had to share himself with other people. Jeff had only belonged to two people. First Matt, then Adam._

--xx--

Jeff moaned sluttishly, turning over to his stomach and getting up on his knees, he spread out and arched his back, resting his head on the sweat covered pillow. Jeff began wriggling his hips back and forth, rocking them into his hand as hard as he could. His eyes were shut tightly, squinting up and relaxing with ever thrust and every movement of pleasure that crossed his features. Jeff whimpered, jerking harder, almost to the point to where if he didn't stop he'd begin to tear skin. Jeff reach around with the other hand and rubbed his asshole with his middle finger, pushing inside only a little bit.

--xx--

_"Suck him, baby.. come on.. you're so good with that filthy little mouth of yours.." Adam coached, holding Jeff's head and coaxing him down to Chris' lap as he stood behind him._

_Chris held his cock for him, moaning as Jeff took him in his mouth. "Oh, fuck... Ah, more more more.." Chris arched forward desperately, nearly choking Jeff as his cock hit the back of his throat._

_Jeff whined and swallowed helplessly around Chris' thick cock._

_"You be gentle with him, Chris. You're not to damage my pet." Adam warned._

_Chris ignored him and began fisting Jeff's colorful hair as the younger man's slid up and down his hard shaft, sucking a bit as they did so._

_"That's beautiful, babe.. Fuck, you're so fucking hott and slutty.. Suck him.." Adam cooed into Jeff's ear._

_Jeff groaned and gagged harder as his head was shoved down further on Chris' cock. Adam took a hold of him from behind, splaying his legs out further. Jeff shook his head, but continued to be held down. By Chris or Adam, he wasn't sure... But he couldn't raise up, only whine as Adam entered him roughly._

_"More.. shit, gimme more, bitch.. More.. more.." Chris tossed his head back and licked his lips._

_Adam smirked, holding his position a bit. "More...? Are you saying more? Or Mor, as in Morrison's nickname?"_

_Chris snapped his head back down. "Fuck you, Copeland." He growled._

_Adam grinned deviously. "No, I'm not fucking you, shithead, I'm fucking Jeff."_

_Chris shook his head as Adam redirected his gaze back to Jeff's slender hips as he took hold of them, running his hands up his sides and across his shoulders before dragging his long fingers back down Jeff's back. This caused Jeff to shiver, like Adam knew it would. Adam's eyes went back down to his cock as he slowly slid halfway out of Jeff's asshole before plunging back inside. Jeff grunted, causing Chris to curse under his breath. Adam pulled back out and tapped his cock on Jeff's asshole before shoving back in and setting a steady rhythm. Adam grasped to Jeff's shoulders, hating that his pet's head was in another man's lap, yet oddly being turned on by it. Jealousy had this weird way of making him hard that he always hated, yet caved to._

_"Oh, fuck, yeah.. Fuck.." Chris panted, going off into a string of pathetic moans and cries._

_Adam almost laughed. What an easy to dissolve resolve. Adam snickered. That fucking rhymed._

_"Such a tight ass, Jeffrey.. so hott and tight around my dick.. Ooh, you feel so fucking good... Uhmm.. that's it, so nice and slutty... " Adam taunted._

_Chris licked his lips, watching him fuck Jeff, watching his cock slide in and out of the younger Hardy's ass._

_Adam locked eyes with Chris, a sinister glare reflecting in his hazel eyes. "Want it, Chrissy? Huh? Want his ass?"_

_Chris nodded, even though Jeff shook his head. He began sucking harder around the older male's dick in a effort to get him off quickly. Adam pulled out and raised Jeff's head off him. Adam got back on the bed as Chris stood up, he pulled the younger male on top of him, holding Jeff between his legs from behind. Adam looked down over Jeff's body, loving how Jeff wiggled and writhed on the bed. Adam reach down and took hold of Jeff's cock, gaining a whimpered whine that would make a monk ache with lust._

_"Ah, look at you, Jeff.. you're so hard, you little slut.. You like what we're doing to you.. don't lie to me.." Adam teased, rubbing up and down Jeff's length slowly, toying with him._

_Jeff whined pathetically and rolled his eyes up toward Adam. "Please.."_

_"Chrissy, come love on Jeffy.. Make him beg for me." Adam smirked._

_Chris crawled up the bottom of the bed, kissing up Jeff's thighs as he did so, licking lovingly up Jeff's inner thigh. Jeff's cock twitched. Adam was rubbing to soft and Chris wasn't doing a damn thing._

_"Please.. please.. Adam.. Addy, please.. I'll be good..." Jeff begged._

--xx--

"Please.. please, Addy.. suck me.. suck me.. I'll do anything.." Jeff muttered in his groggy state, he slid his finger all the way inside and began probing at his prostate, trying desperately to find it. His cock was twitching and leaking between his legs, he had let it go and was focusing on his ass.

Jeff whimpered when he did find it. His fingering kind of hurt, but every time he touched his hidden button and got that shock of pleasure, it was worth the pain.. and the pain felt kind of good in itself. Jeff pulled his finger out and rolled over to his back again, wrapping his fingers around his cock and jerking harder, almost angrily. Jeff held his breath, biting his lip hard as he concentrated.

"Ah, fuck.. aw, fuck.. shit.. fuck.. uhm.. uhmm.. fuck.. mhmm, shit!" He panted desperately.

--xx--

Matt sat straight up in bed. He could have swore he heard Jeff yell and curse. Matt glanced around the dark room. Evan was laying beside him, curled up on his side, completely out of it and oblivious to his surroundings. Matt breathed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face. He yawned, listening just to make sure that Jeff wasn't yelling. He hoped that fucker Adam Copeland didn't sneak back in during the night and he hoped he wasn't in there fucking his baby brother.

Matt listened.

Silence.

Matt sighed and relaxed back onto his pillow.

"Oh, god, Addy! Uhm! Adam... Adam, harder..." Jeff whined from his room.

Matt sat back up, blinking repeatedly.

--xx--

_Chris drug his tongue along Jeff's shaft, over to the head and back again. He did it lightly, teasing the younger male. Adam looked on, licking his lips. Jeff gazed up at him as Adam held him tightly to his chest. Jeff whimpered as Chris sucked his head into his mouth, sucking gently. Jeff arched forward when he felt Chris lick across the head of his cock, and then nip at him lightly._

_"Addy.. ohh, Adam.. please... I want you.." Jeff begged._

_Adam traced his fingertips across Jeff's chest, stopping to pinch at his nipple before making little circles over the hardened bud with his pointer finger. "Huh, Jeff, what do you want? You want to be sucked..? You want help?"_

_Jeff nodded as Chris took hold of the younger Hardy's cock, stroking him a couple of times before licking him again._

_"Say it, Jeff." Adam kissed the side of his face._

_Jeff flushed. "No, just, please... oh, god.. Adam.. Adam.." He whined, tossing his head back into Adam's chest._

--xx--

Jeff's lip had began to bleed from biting it so hard and so much. Jeff could taste the metallic substance as he sucked his bottom lip back inside of his mouth and began sucking harshly. Jeff arched his hips higher as he stroked himself.

"Addy.. shit.. fu.. uhmm.." Jeff whimpered. His cock was so fucking hard, and he was so fucking close.

--xx--

Matt got up and slowly walked through the darkened house, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. It wasn't easy though seeing how the floor creaked in certain places under his footsteps. Matt cringed and stopped as the floor whined under his weight. Matt held his breath and took another softer step. But, the floor still creaked.

"Shit." Matt muttered. It sounded so fucking loud in the quietness of the house. Matt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gazed up them. Jeff was first bedroom on the left as soon as you turned the corner. Matt took hold of the rail and lifted his foot, setting it back down on the first stair.

Creak.

_'Damn.'_ Matt thought to himself.

Matt took a small breath and continued up the stairs as quietly as possible.

Creak... Creak... Creak... Groan...

Matt sighed.

--xx--

_Adam helped Jeff turn over to his stomach. He held Jeff's head in his lap. Jeff tried to keep himself from shaking as he felt Chris maneuvering his legs apart and raising his ass in the air._

_"Shh, baby.. Relax.. it'll be over soon... You're such a good boy.." Adam purred, moving the hair from Jeff's face._

_Jeff turned his head and buried his face deeper into Adam's lap. He felt like a whore. No matter how good or bad they could make it feel. It still made him feel dirty._

_Chris took hold of himself, aiming at Jeff's entrance. His cock stiffened more with the mere sight of Jeff's asshole as it contracted. Jeff cried out as he felt Chris push inside of him, rough and deep and to the hilt._

_"Fuck, so fucking tight... How do you fucking stand him he's so tight?" Chris locked eyes with Adam, who grinned._

_"Can't take it, Irvine?" Adam petted Jeff's hair, still holding to the younger male._

_Chris growled and brought his gaze back down to Jeff's ass, taking hold of his pretty hips as he began to thrust in and out of him. Jeff screamed, yelling almost in pain. He almost lost his breath when Chris hit his magic button._

_"Oh, god.. Addy.. please... stop..." Jeff whimpered, grabbing hold of Adam's shirt on both sides of him and digging his nails into his skin underneath._

_"Ow, Jeff.. let go.." Adam said, prying his hands off of him. Adam held them down to the bed, glancing up at Chris as the other blonde fucked his young lover with everything he had._

_"Fuck.. this fucking rocks... Ooh, yeah.. ohmm.." Chris closed his eyes, getting lost in what he was doing. Jeff's tight hole surrounding his aching member felt like heaven. Jay was fucking tight, but no one Chris had ever had was this damn tight. And Jeff's asshole constricting and tightening up with ever thrust only made it feel better._

_Adam licked his lips, watching Chris fuck Jeff. Slightly enjoying seeing someone else fuck his pet. Enjoying seeing Chris' cock plunge deep inside of his lover then pull out almost all the way before plundering him again even harder the next time._

_Adam scooped up Jeff's hair and held it away from him. "Come on, Jeffy.. I want your sweet little mouth, babe.."_

_Jeff was near tears now. Chris was being rough and Adam wasn't making him stop._

_"If you don't mind me, you're going to get it.. Come on, Jeff.."_

_Jeff shook his head. "N..no.. no.. please.."_

_Adam sighed and shook his head. "Alright, fine. Chris get off him." Adam commanded._

_Jeff raised up alarmed. "No, okay.. please.. Adam.."_

_Adam shook his head as he locked eyes with Jeff. "No. You were bad when I warned you and you didn't listen to me. Now, you have to own up and take your punishment."_

_Jeff shook his head as Adam shifted down a bit on the bed and pulled Jeff on top of him, forcing the younger man to straddle him._

_"No, Adam.. please.."_

_Adam shoved him down a bit and grabbed Jeff's ass, spreading his cheeks out and lowering him down to his hard cock. It wasn't working._

_"Chris, hold him apart for me." He grunted in irritation._

_"What are we doing?" Chris asked hopefully._

_"I'm going to start fucking him and then you're going to join us." Adam replied._

_"No.. no.. please.. I can't take it, dammit!" Jeff wriggled, his eyes clouded with fear._

_Adam jerked him forward and held him tighter as a warning. "You can and will."_

_"Man, we'll both never fit in there." Chris argued._

_"Yeah, we will."_

_Chris swallowed thickly. "We'll hurt him, man."_

_"Jeff didn't mind me. Jeff has to be punished. Now, let's go. My fucking balls are getting blue here." Adam voiced impatiently._

_Chris sighed and got up on the bed, placing his hands on Jeff's asscheeks and holding him apart for Adam as the other blonde directed his cock inside of the younger Hardy. Jeff cried out and collapsed forward on Adam's chest. Adam let himself go and took back hold of Jeff's asscheeks. Jeff tried to prop himself up on his elbows, whining as Adam began to thrust up, fucking him hard without giving him any time to adjust to him. Chris wet his lips, staring at the sight of Adam's dick thrusting into Jeff. His deep blue eyes lusty._

_Adam held still and nodded at Chris. "Come on, just push in.."_

_Chris wanted to hesitate. This may hurt the young man badly. Jeff was so tight. Almost fucking virginal. Chris studied him over. His head fighting with his hard-on._

_"Adam.. please.." Jeff whined._

_Adam shushed him and jerked him back down, holding the younger man against his chest. "Just fucking do it, Chris. We haven't got all damn night. You know you want to fuck him as I do. Think of how good he'll feel, so extra tight and snug." Adam shivered thinking about it._

--xx--

Jeff let out a feral groan, whimpering and rolling back over to his side, writhing almost viciously as he continued to work his cock.

--xx--

Matt finally got to the last step.

"Ooh! Ooh, Addy... Adam.. fuck me.. fuck me.. Uhm.. uhm.. uhmm..."

Matt flushed, a twinge of anger running through him. Adam was so fucking dead. Matt clinched his teeth together, gritting them hard.

"Adam.. I love you.. Ohh.. love you.." His younger brother muttered.

Matt was seething now. Jeff's door was slightly cracked. Matt could see Jeff's silhouette on the wall. The thought that he couldn't hear Adam never crossed his mind. Matt pushed the door a bit, hearing it creak. Matt closed his eyes and his heart dropped. He waited.

All he heard was Jeff whining and moaning in pure ecstasy. Matt pushed the door a bit more. It creaked and whined, but it went anyway, opening up.

Matt blinked, flushing furiously.

--xx--

_Chris positioned himself behind Jeff, between Adam's legs on the bed. Adam still held tightly to the protesting male. Chris pushed his doubts to the back of his mind as he lined himself up with Jeff's center. He pushed a bit, feeling a ton of resistance as he tried to enter._

_Jeff whined pathetically, his teeth basically chattering under his pain and anxiety._

_"Do it, Chris, dammit!" Adam snapped, a tad bit impatient._

_Chris looked down at him and scowled. He pushed a bit more, hearing Jeff scream out. But, he didn't stop, he got the head past. Damn, the pressure on that alone hurt. He needed to get on in so it wouldn't hurt so bad. Jeff screamed again as Chris forced his cock as far as it'd go inside of the tight space that was the younger Hardy's asshole. Jeff had tears in his eyes. He was more in pain than he'd ever been in his life. This hurt like a royal bitch and he felt himself ripping and tearing. Adam let out a deep breath and Chris moaned in compliance. This felt wonderful. So fucking tight.. almost too fucking tight and hot around both their dicks._

_"Good job, baby.. You're doing great..." Adam cooed to Jeff, wiping his tears away and moving his hair out of his face._

_"Please, stop... stop..." Jeff screamed again as Chris started to thrust. Adam followed him, thrusting up into him at almost the same time. Adam wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of Jeff's face as Chris grasped Jeff's hips._

_"Oh, fuck, babe.. so tight.. so damn fucking tight... Ah, fuck, yeah.. little slut.. you like being stuffed by our dicks.." Adam taunted._

_Jeff gasped, breathing unevenly, trying to think of anything to block out the pain. But Jeff was only reduced to a whining, shaking, crying mess._

_"Fuck... sh.. dammit, fuck.." Chris panted, unsure he could say anything else coherent. The pressure on his cock was exquisite. His cock rubbing against Adam's cock, which only caused the space to be tighter in the first place, was such wonderful friction._

_Adam thrust up harder and Chris thrust forward harder, almost like they were seeing who could fuck Jeff the hardest. Jeff fisted the covers beside of Adam, taking a couple of sharp breaths. This wasn't fair. Jeff arched forward when his prostate was hit. He wasn't sure who hit it if not both, but the next time it was stabbed was all it took. Jeff came hard as fuck, screaming and shaking violently before collapsing on top of Adam._

_That triggered Adam's release and the twitching of Edge's cock prompted Chris'. Adam collapsed back, panting wildly as Chris shouted his orgasm for the whole house to hear. He pulled out as soon as he was done, watching as a stream of cum and blood seeped from the younger Hardy's asshole even with Adam's cock still buried inside of him. Adam pulled out next and moved Jeff to on his back beside of him. Chris raked his hand back through his hair and fixed his clothes as quickly as he could. Making sure there was no blood or cum on his jeans. He was damn lucky he was clean. Adam shot Chris a final glare as his brother's boyfriend made his leave from the room not saying another word._

_Jeff was trembling and obviously in a great deal of pain. Adam sighed and wrapped Jeff up in his arms. This threesome shit was going to have to end. No more unless it's someone he really trusted from now on. Not that he didn't trust Chris.. but, he just wasn't that close with the bastard._

--xx--

Matt swallowed, watching his brother, who was completely out from under the covers and had his cock completely out, and his boxers wrapped around his left ankle as he jerked himself what looked to Matt as almost painfully.

Jeff growled and Matt jumped back. Was Jeff asleep and doing this? Or was his 'innocent' baby brother awake and doing this? Matt looked down at the carpet. Really he should look away.. he should walk away.. Jeff muttering brought up his attention.

"Matty..? Uhmm... don't, Matty... please.."

Matt swallowed again. Was Jeff awake? If not what in the fucking hell was he dreaming?

"Harder.. please... it feels so good... please.. don't stop... I like it.. uhm... mhmm, shit... I wanna cum.. please.. let me cum... Matt.. shit.. Adam..." Jeff was writhing helplessly. He was a horny mess.

Matt panted, licking his lips, watching.

Jeff rolled back to his back, rubbing up and down, up and down. Matt couldn't stop watching. It was so beautifully fucked up and so fucking sexy.

"Uhmm... uhmm.. don't.." Jeff whimpered as he came hard, still rubbing his cock as he finished, trembling and shaking under his climax.

Matt almost groaned. That looked like it felt good. Jeff collapsed back on the bed, his hand falling to his side. Matt heard soft snoring. Jeff was asleep now, if he hadn't been asleep during his masturbation session. Matt licked his lips, his mouth dry and his whole scope on reality fucked up as all fucking hell now. Matt shook his head. This wasn't right.

**

* * *

That was long! XD! M'kay, make your own assumptions about Matt. Hardycest is so fucking hard to ignore. But, everything in here is supposed to be fucked up. This was so fucking long. XD. Remember italics are the flashbacks of Jeff's 'dream'. And regular is what's currently happening. The threesome with Jedam/Chris did happen in the story. Chris isn't gonna steal Jeffy or Addy.. I hope.. possibilities are limitless with me. Mr. McMahon in this story is, of course, the principal.**

**This was actually really hard for me, my Jeff muse wasn't feeling evil and since my Edge muse isn't as evil as he used to be Jeff muse has taken up all of Addy's parts. We were working on 'Cotton Candy' earlier and he just wasn't feeling evil. And I swear I am beginning to agree that my Jericho muse is a masochist, this made his parts difficult... I can give inspiration credits to Seraphalexiel-- see 13th chp of 'Hot One Shots', only replace Matt w/ Jeff, hehe. Addy's still in total control, Chris is a mindless drone and a poor confused Hardy is brutally maimed :P I dun think this is my best threesome. But, the thoughts of Jeff writhing around on a bed, jacking off while thinking and/or dreaming about a past sexual encounter-- that's pretty fucking hott to me. (shrugs)**

**Make your own assumptions about; Matt molesting Jeff, Matt wanting Jeff, Jeff wanting Matt, why Jeff was muttering Matt's name while his brother watched, if Adam had planned the threesome and used losing a bet as an excuse-- b/c it was a lame excuse, I know-- if Jeff's really as innocent as everyone thinks, or if he's playing them all? All this may or may not be explored later on ;)**


	6. Complicated

**Thank you to all who loved the last chp, XD. Esha Napoleon, thank you, maybe Jeff's innocent, maybe not. slashdlite, I'm always thinking Matt/Jeff/Adam, so it's nothing new to me, hehe. Who wouldn't drool at the site of Jeff? It's impossible! RyanNeroSkylerHardy, thank you :) And boy, do you sound conflicted. Yeah, don't worry, so am I about this one. redsandman99, I had to take a cold shower myself after that one, lol! I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, you'll just have to read and see where it goes. But, I didn't say I was.. but, then again.. BreakingFable, that sums it up alright, lol. Thank you, XD. Seraphalexiel, to tell you the truth, when I read back thru it, I thought, 'hey, this kinda reminds me of that one 'Hot One Shots' chp'. I guess I had it in the back of my mind somewhere, b/c chp 13 was just so fucking hott! No one can resist Hardy booty :P Dark Fae Angel, hehe, nope nothing else really needs to be said. I can't escape Hardycest, no matter how hard I try... okay, I admit, I don't try very hard.. but, still... P.S. They know that, they're just little drama queens. They like to put on a show. (glares at random musi, who look away and begin whistling innocently) I think my Jeff muse is going back to being a masochistic O.O NeroAnne, first Matt? Yeah, okay fine. I admit it, but as long as Addy isn't left out. And I thought you loved me all the time! (pouts) Nah, JK :P And I got that Jeff's tight from you, love, XD. dehlia666, hehe, glad you liked it, XD.**

**

* * *

Adore;  
Chapter six/ 'Complicated'  
Rated; M/ L, S (pair I've never wrote, anal, masturbation, fisting)**

Matt flipped the egg over in the skillet. His mind had avoided what he saw last night at all costs. It shouldn't bother him whatsoever that Jeff was masturbating. He's 14, he has a shit load of hormones running the show for him. And Jeff masturbating himself and getting off in comparison was a hell of a lot better than Adam and the shit Matt was sure Adam had Jeff do. But, it wasn't that his baby brother had been caught whacking off.. it was how strange it was.. Jeff was basically brutalizing himself.. yelling out and doing it almost animalistically.. like someone possessed by whatever the hell he was dreaming, or thinking. Matt's mind begin to wander back to last night. Why the holy hell was Jeff calling his name? Jeff was asleep.. right? Or if Jeff was awake and just happened to see Matt watching him, he sure as hell didn't show any signs of being embarrassed or being angry that he was caught. No, Jeff just kept at it, almost teasingly, like he had expected somewhere in his sick mind that it would turn Matt on.

That was it? Jeff was just being an asshole because the little shit thought that Matt was getting worked up. Well, that was too bad. It didn't work... right?

--xx--

Chris grasped tightly to Jay's left shoulder. He had the shorter haired blonde bent over the side of the bed, fucking him for all his worth. Chris traced the fingers on his right hand lightly down Jay's side, causing chill bumps to run rampant all over his lover.

"Oouhm, so fucking sweet.." Chris murmured, leaning forward and softly kissing Jay's right shoulder as his right hand rested now on Jason's hip.

Jay groaned, feeling Chris sucking on his skin. He groaned louder when Chris hit his prostate.

"Shush now, love. You might wake up Mama." Chris smiled, licking across the area he had previously been suckling.

"Mom doesn't get up till... oh.. till one on the weekend..." Jay grunted, bucking back into his boyfriend's cock as a sign for him to go harder.

Chris sighed and kept his pace. He got a kick out of torturing him. "What about Adam? Fucker may want to join."

"Ahh, shit... What's that fucking mean..? Harder, you dick head.. uhm.." Jay gasped, clawing at the sheets underneath him. He arched his hips higher, desperately needing for Chris to pick up the fucking pace.

"Nothing." Chris kissed Jay's shoulder again, then his neck. "It'll prolly just make that parasite of a brother of yours horny and he'll go take it out on Rainbow boy. Then it'll be all your fault." He smirked, kissing Jay's neck again, sucking a bit this time as he lingered on the spot.

"What the fuck are you... ohm.. fucking tease! Go harder, damn you!"

"Come on, Jason.. everyone knows Adam is demanding of Jeff in the bedroom." Chris pointed out.

Jay let out a whimpered grunt and wriggled his hips harder. "Everyone.. uhm.. but Matt..."

Chris held still and leaned back a bit, watching Jay as he rocked back into his cock. "Oh, fuck! That's beautiful, Jay.. uhm, fuck me.. so fucking hott.."

"You lazy ass! Do your part! You're supposed to be fucking me!" Jay whined.

"Why do you think he takes it?" Chris asked thoughtfully, taking back hold of Jay's hips with both hands and holding him still.

"Who takes what?" Jay panted, licking his lips and turning back to attempt looking at Chris.

"Jeff. Why does he take Adam's shit.. I mean, I know he's your brother and all.. but, he can be a real dick."

Jay shook his head. "Adam's just... he's been that way since our dad left, okay? He's.." Jay sighed, "You wouldn't understand him unless you lived with him all the time like I do.. Now, come on, Adam isn't fucking me, you are."

"Thank god!" Chris proclaimed.

"Although if he was fucking me, I'd probably be getting off right now!"

"You're an ungrateful little worm, you know that?" Chris playfully shoved Jay's head forward.

"But, I'm your worm and you love when I fucking wiggle." Jay grinned.

"True, now hold still Jay-Jay and shut up." Chris quipped.

"Don't call me Jay-Ja... Fuck!" Jay grabbed the pillow that was at the top of the bed beside him and buried his head down in it as Chris began thrusting again.

Jay gasped and raised up, still clutching tightly to the sides of the pillow, "Harder.. Harder.. Harder.. oh, fuck me harder, Chrissy.. Shit!"

Chris pulled Jay's hips out from the bed some and pulled almost all the way out before plunging back inside of Jay hard and fast, pummeling him with his cock. Jay reach out above him and began clawing at sheets and the mattress top.

"Ooh, right there.. fuck.. fuck... uhm, fuckity-fuck-fuck!" Jay broke off into a string of incoherent half words and murmurings.

Chris smiled arrogantly. "Yeah, you like being fucked by my huge cock, don't'cha, Jason.. You like how this big dick fucks you? Huh?"

Jay nodded desperately, "I need a hand, Chris.. I can't... ah.. can't hold out much longer.. ohm.."

Chris pulled out and smacked Jay on the ass as his lover began to get up. Jay yelped in surprise and crawled up on the bed, turning over on his back and scooting to his back. He laid all the way back, spreading his legs widely as he made a 'c'mere' motion with his pointer finger.

Chris scanned over him, his blue eyes gleaming with lust. He smirked. "Such a dirty boy." He murmured crawling up on his knees on the bed and over top of Jay.

"Your dirty boy." Jay raised up and pressed his lips hard to Chris'. Chris grabbed the back of his head and kissed back all the harder.

Chris broke and stared down at the other male. "Filthy, dirty, fuckable..."

Jay growled and nipped at Chris' bottom lip. "Fuckalicious."

Chris growled that time as he helped guide his cock into Jay's waiting hole. Jay groaned, loving how his cock stretched him. Chris raised up some, taking hold of Jay's ankles and holding his legs further apart as he started pounding him.

"Uhm, fuck, Jason Jason Jason.. my special boy.." Chris hummed.

"Please... don't fucking quote Friday the 13th while you're fucking me." Jay pouted.

Chris stuck his tongue out. They had been watching that movie the other night and Chris had lines from it stuck in his head. "Sorry, Jay-Jay.."

Jay growled a bit, but that immediately turned into a passionate whine as Chris stabbed his prostate. Jay couldn't take it or be patient any longer, he took hold of his cock and began stroking himself. Trying to keep in tune with Chris' cock as it slid in and out of him.

"Oh, fuck.. that's so fucking hott.. Ohum.. Fuck, that's it, rub yourself for me.. show me how bad you want it.." Chris taunted, truly loving the sight of Jay laying underneath him, legs spread out and jerking his cock all the while writhing in a fit of passion.

"I want you to do it.." Jay moaned. "Please.. I'll make Adam make Jeff bake you cookies.."

Chris knew he was being sarcastic. Even though Jeff's cookies were fucking amazing and he reminded himself to ask Jeff to bake him some later on. "Awe, why don't you bake them?"

"Because mine suck compared to Jeff's.. please.." Jay pouted.

"You want my hands.. huh?" Chris teased, letting go of Jay's left ankle and ghosting his fingers near Jay's cock.

Jay nodded, moaning loudly as Chris hit his hidden pleasure button again.

Chris sighed, seeing Jay puckering out his bottom lip so sweetly as he batted his eyes at him.

"Oh, how could I ever deny that face?" Chris leaned forward and kissed Jay softly on the lips as he swatted Jason's hand away and took hold of his cock.

Jay moaned sweetly and arched forward into Chris's pumping hand as Chris rubbed him in unison with his thrusting. Jay began writhing, his eyes rolling around a bit before fluttering shut. His face a mask of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck.. shit.. Holy fucking shit! You bastard! I fucking love you!" Jay yelled as he came, his semen coating Chris' fingers and both their stomachs. Chris let go of Jay and raised his hand up to his lips, moaning as he licked a bit of Jay's seed from his fingers.

"Uhm, you taste good, bitch." Chris smirked, licking his lips.

"Gah, no more Freddy either." Jay raised up and took hold of Chris' hand sticking two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking off his cum. Jay's tongue swirled around the two digits before he pulled his lips off those two fingers and he began licking the rest of it off Chris' hand. Chris watched him mesmerized. This was too fucking hott. Chris licked his lips, feeling Jay arch his hips, helping him fuck him. Chris swallowed, blinking as he felt one hell of an intense orgasm claim him.

"Ahm.. shit.. shit.. Oh, Jay.. fuck.." Chris panted, collapsing on top of Jay. Resting peacefully.

Jay, turned his head towards Chris, moving his hair out of his face before kissing him.

"Be honest with me; was I better than Jeff?" Jay said blatantly.

Chris raised up and looked at him. "What?"

"I know about the fucking threesome, Chris... I mean, it's okay.. Jeff's pretty damn fuckable.. Hell, if Adam wouldn't kill me, I'd like to have a go myself. I know we're not completely monogamous and shit.. But, just fucking tell me, did you fuck Adam too.. did you fuck my brother? Did Adam fuck you, suck you.. any fucking thing?" Jay asked, talking almost a mile a minute.

"No.. no.. Me and Adam never did anything at all.. not even kiss, we didn't touch a bit.. We watched each other while Jeff was.. servicing us.. But, no.. Me and Adam..? Hell no." Chris admitted.

"So, just you two fucked Jeff.. took turns..?" Jason inquired.

Chris swallowed thickly. "Well, okay.. that's a little bit of a lie... We did double anal on Jeff."

"So your cocks touched? Great. Get off me." Jay pushed at him to get off.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah.. but, I wasn't getting off on Adam.. or his dick... It was strictly for Jeff."

"Why? Why Jeff? Jeff's the little fucking.. biggest fucking.." Jay seethed. "I can't believe you."

"What? You wanna fuck Matt. Hardy booty is too fucking hard to deny, you know this. I wanted Jeff.. just to fuck and get it out of my system. I don't see why it's a big deal. Besides, Adam wanted it." Chris looked down at a spot on the bed before redirecting his eyes back down to his confused lover.

Jay's eyes got huge. "Adam..? W..w..wanted..? He's so fucking.." Jay tried to pushed Chris off, but Chris grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"Baby, now look. It was sex, okay. Jeff didn't even enjoy me being there. Infact, Adam treats the guy like shit. Jeff takes his shit, so fuck him. Adam's a dick, he lives to get under the skin of others so that little hypocrite can make himself feel like he's fucking worth something. And Jeff's a whore. I love the little dude as a close friend, but that's the truth. Okay? It was sex. Meaningless, just to bust a nut sex. There was no passion there at all. Me and you.." Chris took hold of Jay's head, gently caressing his cheeks and looking down into his eyes. ".. when we make love it's real. Passionate and filled with heat and desire. Adam and Jeff use one another. Everyone has fantasies, doll. I got mine out of the way. I don't want it again."

Jay sighed and relaxed back onto the bed. "Okay, Chrissy, I understand. But, I get to have Matt as revenge."

"If you can convince Matt of that theory, then I won't mind whatsoever." Chris said leaning down and kissing Jay's lips softly.

A loud pounding from the other side of the door caused both men to jump.

"Jason, Chris, get the fuck up." Adam shouted from the other side of the door. "Stop fucking for two fucking seconds and get your shit together. I'm off to get Jeff..."

Jay scoffed. "Good luck with that, fuck-face, Matt probably won't let you within two feet of the little princess."

"Shut up, Jay. Matt doesn't call the shots around here, I do. If I say Jeff goes with me, then Jeff goes with me." Adam proclaimed boldly.

"M'kay, whatever." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll fucking think 'whatever'. You better be ready to go when we fucking get back." Adam warned before stalking off.

"Think he'll come back?" Chris asked.

Jay groaned. "I hope not."

Chris only shook his head and snickered before kissing Jay again.

--xx--

Matt poked at the bacon in the pan, stepping back some from the stove as it sizzled. He stared blankly at the wall behind the stove, all he could picture when he closed his eyes was how his brother looked sprawled out on the bed, twisting and jerking in almost psychotic pleasure. Matt pictured how Jeff's fingers wrapped tightly around his hard member, stroking himself...

Matt blinked. _'Stop it, dammit.. just stop..' _He told himself.

Jeff's moans interrupted that self scolding, so slutty and whorish...

Grease popped out of the pan at that moment, landing on Matt's side. Matt yelped and jumped back.

"Shit.. shit.. shit shit.." That fucking hurt. That was stupid. Matt raised his shirt, hissing at the stinging in his side. The place was a bit red, but there was no major damage. It just hurt some. Matt turned on the water and wet a paper towel, lightly dabbing it on the area.

"Y'okay, baby." Evan asked concerned. He was standing in the doorway and had seen Matt burn himself.

"Yeah, that was just stupid of me." Matt muttered, drying his hands and going back to contend to the bacon.

Jeff bounded into the kitchen at that moment. "Morning, Matty." The younger man greeted, kissing Matt lightly on the cheek.

Matt shuddered a bit, feeling a chill run up his spine. "Morning, Jeff. Want breakfast?"

"No. Addy's picking me up, I'll eat out with him." Jeff replied, getting some juice out of the refrigerator and taking a drink straight from the carton.

"That's gross." Evan gagged as he sat down at the table.

"Jeff, get a fucking glass. Others drink that juice." Matt scolded.

Jeff growled and took another long drink. Matt shook his head as his brother closed the jug and wiped his mouth on his wrist, 'ahh'ing' at the taste of the juice. Jeff shoved it back into the refrigerator and closed the door. "I'm done."

Matt scanned his brother over. His brat-like behavior was really starting to get under skin. He should have just whipped his little ass and got it over with. Matt closed his eyes and turned back to the bacon, trying not to think about whipping Jeff.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Matt asked, getting the bacon out onto the plate.

Jeff looked down at what he was wearing; tight fuchsia leopard print pants, adorned with zippers, hung low on his hips and secured by a black studded belt, black boots stuck out from under the flare styled legs. Jeff also wore a lime green mesh tank top that was cut right above his navel showing off his yellow belly button ring. Jeff's wrists were adorned with chained jewelry and a leather cuff bracelet that looked like it belonged to Adam. Matt identified the necklace that hung from Jeff's neck as belonging to Adam as well. Jeff's fading multi-colored hair was pulled into two pigtails and there was eyeliner applied messily under his green eyes. His look just screamed 'rape me, rape me fucking hard and make me your bitch.'

"Adam likes this outfit." Jeff shrugged, grabbing his jacket.

"I don't giv'a fuck what Adam likes, you look like a slut!" Matt snapped.

Jeff jerked back, looking at his older brother like a hurt puppy would had it been kicked. Jeff blinked and looked down at his boots as he bit his bottom lip. Matt recognized that pouting look.

"You think Imma slut now, is that it?" Jeff whimpered.

"I said you looked like one. I didn't say you were one." Matt sighed. "I'm just scared someone will rape you, s'all."

"Adam won't let that happen." Jeff argued, gazing back up and arching up on his toes.

"I don't want you to go out with Adam today. I wish you'd stay home and help around the house." Matt sat the plate down to Evan, who quietly dug in, staying as much out of it as possible. Matt turned and began getting himself a plate out.

"I'm going out with Adam. We're driving around with some friends, that's all." Jeff muttered.

"Jeff.." Matt sighed, sitting down. He looked up when he heard the sound of Adam's Camero pulling up in the drive. "Mother fucker.." He mumbled under his breath.

Jeff instantly bounded from the kitchen, Matt got up and followed his little brother. Jeff threw down the jacket and slung open the door, greeting Adam as the older man came up steps.

"Addy Addy Addy!" Jeff shouted excitedly as he slung his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed the side of his face, making a loud 'mmmwah' sound as he did so.

Matt shook his head disapprovingly, watching the blonde wrap his arms around the smaller male's waist and lift him up in the air, hugging him tightly. Adam sat him back down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mhm, you smell nice.. Uhm, you look hott too, you little tart. This for me?" Adam purred, holding Jeff's hands in his. He didn't bother to look at Matt as the older Hardy seethed to the side.

"Y'huh, you ready?" Jeff said anxiously, basically bouncing up and down.

Adam smiled and pecked Jeff on the lips before he looked over at Matt. "I dunno, are we ready?"

"I don't want him going out like that. I don't want him going out with you." Matt said sternly, folding his arms.

"Oh, why don't you just say what you really feel, Matthew." Adam shrugged as he let go of Jeff's hands and faced Matt's way.

"I hate you." Matt snapped.

Adam smirked and leaned down into his face. "Get the fuck over it, Matt. That little slut is gone. She fucking cheated on you, Matt. If she didn't do it with me, then she sure as hell would'a with someone else. Maybe even Trish, cunt was a fucking dyke from the get-go any fucking way."

Matt growled. "I want him home before sundown. You got me? If you keep my brother out late, I will come find you and I will tie your sorry ass to the bumper of my car and drag your ass as far as I can before the cops pull me the fuck over. Got it?"

Adam scoffed. "You're all hot air, Matt. You've never done shit, you're never gonna do shit." He taunted.

Matt smirked. "I've kicked your ass before, so I would not bank on that, Edge. I'll get you. When you least expect it."

Jeff whimpered and held tightly to Adam's arm, inching his way behind the blonde.

Matt pointed at Jeff as he started to leave. "Remember what the fuck I said."

Adam watched the brunette with heated eyes as Matt left the room and went back into the kitchen. He turned to Jeff and took hold of his head, looking him over. Jeff looked up at Adam, blinking cutely.

"You look so fucking sexy, babe. You ready?" Adam asked.

Jeff nodded and grabbed up his coat, he stared back toward the way of the kitchen. Jeff sighed and bowed his head as they took their leave.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, you know what? I'm starting to write sex scenes that don't include Adam and Jeff, or Matt. Hehe, me and my cousin were watching a 'Friday the 13th' marathon. I have lines from it stuck in my head :P **

**No, Matty didn't beat Adam's ass right then and there. Later...? **


End file.
